The Look in Your Eyes
by Gleekozoid
Summary: Glee project fic! Cameron x Damian or Dameron slash, don't like don't read! :  When vulnerability is the challenge, some boys take it a little more seriously than others.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction on this account, so I hope you guys like it! I wish they had a Glee Project subcategory or something so I could post it there, but they don't and I'm forced to post it as a Glee fic. So, sorry to all those not wanted a TGP fiction, but that's what this is. It also contains boy love, so if you don't like DO NOT read any further. I only want con crit in ways of negative reviewing. Because, really, who wants flamers? ^^;

I'm sorry I'm a bit rusty at writing, so I apologise if it sucks I just really wanted to write something for the small portion of people who enjoy Cameron Mitchell x Damian McGinty. There are so cute together that I really couldn't resist. Also, I'm going to be using a song at the end of this fic, some of the lyrics are in the titles, but they're VERY broadly used lyrics so anyone who can guess which song I'm gonna use gets brownie points!

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, a tiny bit of using God's name in vain. But mostly SLASH. Don't like don't read! ^^ Also a little bit of hating on Alex and Lindsay, sorry. And copious amounts of calling Damian a leprechaun, for fun. XD English spellings of things. I no American! D8

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, or Dameron as DarrenCrissWhore from YT has dubbed it. :) And I am yet undecided if I should add a little Samuel x Hannah, because I'm finding it oddly cute writing their friendship. Opinions, guys?

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Cameron Mitchell first realised he was gay, it was a MAJOR culture shock. "Oh god, oh god, I'm going to hell! Why why why?" He curled up in the foetal position and rocked, clutching at his head to prevent tears that were threatening to fall from the view of inquisitive eyes. He was well aware he looked crazy, but then, he as certain he was.

"Cameron?" Oh god no. Leave me alone, he thought. He slowly looked up into the eyes of one Damian McGinty, the younger boy giving him a concerned look. It was his fault, oh god it was his fault. With his hearty Irish accent, and his sexy little laugh and oh god he was doing it again. He was going to burn in hell, and he was going to damn well LIKE it.

It all started a couple of fateful weeks ago, during their 'Mad World' shoot, when Damian had suddenly blurted in a soft tone, "I think I like boys."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone stared at the Irish boy, stunned. His pale skin had gone a wonderful cherry colour. "God damn it, I said that out loud…?" He looked sheepish, with an innocence only he could pull off.

He decided he may as well explain himself. "Well, you know my word was numb..? It got me to thinking," He looked down at his all too interesting feet. "I-I… figured I may only be 'numb', around.. you know. Girls."

He swallowed, not looking up. He knew they were being recorded, and shit, his mother had heard that. What was he going to tell her? He was expecting a VERY angry call from her when this episode aired. His GIRLfriends had always made his mother so happy. Being a traditionalist, she really did want grandchildren.

"Wha…?" It was, unsurprisingly, Alex who broke the silence. "Are you trying to steal my thunder, little leprechaun? Because I swear I will go all kinds of Gaga on your ass!"

He was always trying to outdiva everyone, and his comment today had earned him many disapproving glares. As if the poor boy wasn't going through enough, did Alex have to make him feel worse by making a big deal out of nothing?

However, with Damian's entire body shaking, he was doing a grand job of ignoring Alex's comments towards him as he realised what he'd just done to himself. And boy, did Cameron feel sorry for him… He just wanted to go over and give the boy a hug, but Marissa beat him to it.

The red head gathered him up in her arms, turning his head up to meet her motherly gaze. It was only then the rest of the group could see the harsh tears making quick tracks down Damian's face, and for some reason it broke Cameron's heart seeing his friend like this. Like, a LOT more than he thought it would, a whole lot more than any other friend he'd seen this dispirited.

"Oh Damian.." Marissa cooed, stroking the boy's soft brown hair. "If anyone's going to accept us, you know it's us guys."

No-one had taken the time to notice Samuel had put his jacket over the camera at some point, sending a death glare at the camera man when he protested otherwise, before turning back to his friend and, honestly, the most likable guy in this competition.

He grinned broadly, slinking forward and hugging both Marissa and Damian as a sign of unity, and his support for the smaller teen. "Yeah man, it's cool. You should know we support you!"

One by one, the rest of them moved forward, not caring the camera man had taken Samuel's leather jacket from his camera as they shielded their vulnerable friend from the greedy media's eye with their group hug.

Cameron scrambled forward, wanting to make sure he was touching Damian, but instead had his hand painfully positioned somewhere between Hannah and Matheus, and his body wedged awkwardly in front of Lindsay, crushed by Alex.

It was then Robert walked in. Frankly, he was stunned at the scene before him. "Is.. everyone alright?" His gaze scanned over Damian, puffy eyed and looking miserable.

The boy was the first to stand, nodding at Robert and wordlessly making his way from the waiting room to the stage for the announcement of the bottom three. Everyone else followed wordlessly behind him.

As he watched the group file in, Robert called out, "Before we start… What's going on?"

He already knew, he had taken a moment to watch the camera footage. He wanted to hear it for himself, though, and for Zach to hear it.

"I…" Damien stood forward, shakily, but still trying to seem nonchalant. "Made the discovery today that I'm gay. I'm sorry, I was just having a minor meltdown."

He laughed, scratching the back of his head before giving one of his winning smiles. Only this time, it didn't reach his eyes. Zach was taken aback, and it was funny because it was the time Robert had seen his coworker so utterly speechless. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but no words seemed to form as he stared incredulously at the mere _boy _in front of him, wondering how one teen could take going through so much at once.

The casting director held back his look of sympathy, knowing Zach felt it too, but after all it was a competition and their was no room for favouritism. He called out the names of the people who were safe. One by one, Matheus, Hannah, Marissa, Samuel, Alex and McKynleigh hugged Damian one more time before leaving himself, Cameron, Emily and Lindsay in the hands of one Robert Ulrich.

Damian kept his head down, swaying nervously as Robert talked, he was zoning out, not really taking anything in as Robert and Emily conversed, Zach adding in his comments. He perked up hearing Cameron's name, looking towards the boy.

Seriously, was he pretty. Damian could stare at him all day, and listening to that voice of his was intoxicating. He didn't think he could feel so much attraction to one person, but Cameron had it all. He had become Damian's best friend throughout this whole competition, and, well, he had to discover he was gay somehow didn't he?

He just wished it wasn't by falling for his best friend.

Robert and Zach had now turned their attentions to him, and he stopped his practice of studying the ground and majorly his shiny new shoes given to him specifically for this performance, to look up at the two judges and his weekly mentors.

"Damian.." Zach began, wishing he didn't have to do this. "You sort of had a little too much going on like you were selling being numb."

He talked animatedly, bringing his hands forward to emphasise his point, telling himself to stop feeling guilty for knocking this poor boy down even more. He paused shortly, before continuing, "Versus actually being honest about this is how I'm feeling."

A short 'yeah' of agreement was all he got from Damian, and the boy looked so broken he didn't know if he should continue. Did Damian even realise how damn sad he looked? He was like a puppy, seriously. He decided not to say anymore and let Robert confront Lindsay who was called back.

Damien sighed, knowing this would happen. He was given Elvis, Are You Lonesome Tonight? He didn't know it, but he was too numb to care.

He wandered to the performance room feeling dead. He pulled on the headphones, just listening to the song for what it was. He pictured him, holding hands with some mysterious person, walking and dancing and he hated the way his mind betrayed him when the figure morphed into the lanky figure of Cameron Mitchell.

"Damn damn damn…" He sighed frustratedly, hot tears springing back into his eyes. He mumbled the words to himself, wondering if he would ever feel this kind of wistful romance with someone. Then, he realised, he was singing to himself. And that made it all the more difficult.

Sighing, he rubbed away the tears, glancing at the clock and realising he only had ten more minutes to 'practice'. His mind wandered to Cameron, and the song his best friend turned crush was singing. God, he wished he could be serenaded by Cameron with Elton John's iconic hit. He knew it was a fool's dream, however, it was the first time he'd smiled properly since this whole thing started.

He left the room with his head held high, walking on stage with a pseudo confidence. The lights were so bright on his puffy, tired eyes and the sick feeling in his stomach.

If he had been in the room just moments before, he would have heard the heated discussion between Zach and Robert, relaying to Ryan the boy's frankly heartbreaking situation.

"He…" Robert started, unsure of how to break this to the stone faced Ryan Murphy. "Well today Damian made a shocking discovery."

The stone faced writer gave him a patented 'hurry up and explain yourself' look, one eyebrow quirked and his mouth pulled into the thin line of a frown.

Zach concluded for him, in the end. "He realised he was homosexual."

This spark Ryan's interest. His richly toned voice mumbled, behind his hand. "Fascinating." His lips quirked slightly, a small semblance of a smile appearing as he looked at the stage.

And here he was, this beautiful broken boy that Ryan wished he had in the show right now. He definitely took this whole vulnerability challenge to the next level.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hi, my name's Damian McGinty, and this is Are You Lonesome Tonight."

He knew everyone else had performed before him. Could he fill live up to their performances in his current state? Could he ever possibly best the amazing voice of the one and only Cameron Mitchell? Of course he couldn't, but he started to sing anyway, raw emotion in his voice.

He thought of Cameron, his best friend, who he shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for. He pictured singing to himself, the lonely boy in the corner, thinking of a love he would never have.

Singing 'parlour', his voice cracked. He was breaking down all his funny guy walls in front of Ryan Murphy, and he couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or not.

Damian finished the song, clutching at his eyes trying to reign in the pure emotion he felt. He sighed, before looking at the judges. Damn, he felt small…

"Tell me about what you're feeling." Ryan spoke, throwing a calculating look at him.

"I… I don't know." Damian sighed. "I kind of pictured singing to myself, in some retrospect. I mean, this is so.. difficult."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, trying to figure this boy out. One moment he was this uninteresting child with an amazing accent and class clown attitude; now he was script writing _gold_. Shuffling his boot-clad feet and wringing his hands, he had never seemed so note worthy.

"So, which one?" He asked, shooting the boy an all knowing gaze.

Damian was taken aback by the Glee creator's question. He spoke into the microphone, "S-sorry what?"

Ryan gave a nonchalant wave of his hand to the cameraman, who stopped rolling.

"I said." He continued. "Which one? Which boy is the one you've fallen in love with?"

That was like a burning hot knife to his heart. He stood, shocked stiff, not even realising the microphone had slipped from his grasp before the whine of feedback.

Zach and Robert both had dropped jaws, staring from Ryan and then to the small boy on stage. Because that's all he was, a frightened little boy only just discovering this horribly big thing about himself, and to have Ryan Murphy pushing this information out of him… They both had their doubts about their boss' methods of extracting the information through the sheer fear these kids had for him.

Damian dropped to the floor, scrambling with the equipment, subconsciously hoping he hadn't broken it.

He squeaked into the mic. "Who said there was anyone?"

His voice was wavering, cracking with the emotion and shock. Oh God, how the heck could Ryan Murphy see who him so easily? Was he that transparent? This worried him… What if Cameron found out? Oh god, damn, damn, damn!

"I know what a person in love looks like, I'm a writer." He looked at the boy expectantly, obviously not being swayed by the diversion in conversation. "So?"

The tension in the air was thick. Damian knew if he didn't tell Ryan Murphy soon, then he really stood a chance of being eliminated. But was he ready to admit it to someone, that he had an increasingly obvious crush on his best friend?

Ryan Murphy gave him an 'I'm waiting' stare. He swallowed the hefty lump in his throat.

"Cameron." He whispered into the microphone, though the word rang true to him, bouncing in the room in an annoying echo.

"C-Cameron?" Zach stuttered, realising his input was probably inappropriate but not really caring. "The Christian one, really?"

Damian just ignored the comment, picking his numb body off the floor, muttering a 'thank you' to the three judges, before leaving the stage without another word. He truly knew what it was like to be numb, and he hated it. Vulnerability sucked.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Damian got back into the room he was enveloped in a tight hug. Whoever it was, they smelt really good, and they were warm and he felt safe…

"Hey man, it's gonna be cool, kay?" Oh shit. Cameron, really? But, he smelt of cinnamon. That was strange.

Yes, Damian was trying to divert from the fact he was hugging Cameron friggin' Mitchell, so sue him!

He hugged back, breathing in the scent and not caring that this was spanning out maybe a little too long for friendly hugging.

The Irish boy knew shivers were making their way down his arms, igniting the butterflies in his stomach, the caress of Cameron's warm breath like invisible hands stroking his neck. And oh did it feel good.

"Thank you, Cameron." He pulled away a little, staying in the warm embrace, but still feeling it only appropriate to express his gratitude. Damn, this was killing him. And cinnamon was definitely his new favourite flavour.

A loud cough from none other than Lindsay reminded the boys that they were, in fact, not alone in the choir room. Damian felt his face fire up, that horrible red colour coming back to his features. Cow, ruining his moment to be close to Cameron.

Damian paused at the thought, suddenly feeling really guilty for unconsciously calling Linsday that. He wasn't usually the type to get so annoyed, even if he was just thinking about people. And he supposed the girl had a point; they probably shouldn't have been hugging so lovingly with the cameras rolling.

He pushed it all to the back of his mind. He sighed wistfully. "I really don't want to leave tonight."

Cameron nodded, looking up at his friend from his position beside him.

"But, I don't know…" Damian continued. "I think you guys deserve it more."

He smiled at both Cameron and Emily in turn, "You were both awesome, I know it."

Seriously, Cameron knew he said (in his mind) it a bit too much, but it broke his heart to see his younger friend like this. "Damian you were amazing too, I bet. I really am routing for you, man."

"I broke down on stage." Damian whispered, looking down. Everyone had definitely heard him, and at the moment he wished it was just his Texan best friend in the room with him, he only wanted Cameron to hear this.

It was then that Robert walked in, his eyes surveying the ten silent teenagers in front of him, drinking in their worried glances to the obviously distraught teenager.

"So.. this has been a really tough week," Robert started, addressing the group as a whole. "But unfortunately the list is up, so… ok."

He watched the three contenders drag themselves up, nodding slightly in a sad sort of way, training his gaze on the Irish boy in particular. Jeez, why were they doing this to him? They really had picked the wrong person to have a Last Chance today.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cameron was positive it was him going home, and it was worse than anything he could have ever imagined. He wanted to stay, if not for himself right now then for Damian. The boy needed him, and he didn't want to let him down this or any other week. He scratched his head, looking at his feet as he approached the board. He didn't want to look up at that list and see his name, or Damian's. But then, he didn't want to see Emily's either. Jesus, what if it was Damian? His heart pounded.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze, his eyes drawn immediately to the 'Not Called Back', bypassing reading all the called back names with the gold stars. he lifting his hand up to his mouth, as if there was some horrible, terrifying thing on this list.

"Oh God…" He felt like he could cry, a strange sensation washing over his entire being.

Relief.

"Oh, Emily…" He ran, hurrying in to the room she was in and gathering the balling girl into his arms, steadily becoming a group hug as members of their tight knit group slowly stepped up to her. Damian was sobbing, Cameron realised. Why did he notice so much about the boy at the moment? It was becoming down right obsessive.

"Oh boo, come here." Emily grabbed the Irish boy in her arms, clinging to him with her pink manicured fingers digging into his t-shirt. "You guys will be okay without Cha Cha around."

She grabbed him to the side, telling him she wanted to talk to him privately. The rest of the group filtered out, Cameron lingering protectively for a moment, a frown-turned-pout present on his features, before he finally slinked off, annoyed that he had to let his emotionally unstable best friend out of his line of sight.

She grinned at him, wiping a his tears. "Boo, it's better this way. This way, you can work on getting Cameron to fall for you like you have him."

"What?" He blinked, choking on the words as they came out. "I never…! I don't… I!"

Somebody needed to put out that fire in his features, seriously. The poor boy was so naive, it was cute. "Are all you leprechauns so adorable or is it just you? Seriously chika, it was so obvious to see. You can't hide nothing from Emily Vásquez."

She snapped her fingers, her usual sassy attitude coming out. He smiled cheerlessly. "Emily, you really are a good person. You don't deserve to go.."

She shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "And you, boo, are an overly critical person. One day it's going to really hurt you, and I hope you have someone there to pick you back up from that."

The New York girl grinned, her hair flipping down to her shoulder. "I'm leaving because I wasn't what Ryan wants. He wants you, and that's an amazing thing Damian."

Patting his shoulder, she continued before he had time to put in his own two cents. "I'm sure, if he searched hard enough, Cameron would want that too. He'd be a damn fool not to."

"How is it everyone knows about me and Cameron?" Damian laughed, "First Ryan, and now you! Am I that obvious?"

She blinked. "Ryan Murphy knows little leprechaun is crushing on uber nerd?"

Damian chuckled. "He sort of… made me tell him. He knew I was in love with someone, just didn't know who!"

Obviously, the boy was hurt by the writer's actions, but he couldn't really call Ryan out about it, so he just let it slide. Hopefully, the man wouldn't abuse the information.

The two contestants shared one last hug before Emily said, "Come on, mother hen's probably worrying about you!"

He grinned, "You know, Marissa won't like you talking about her-"

"I was talking about Cameron!" Emily cut in, laughing loudly as they stepped in the choir room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the group stopped their discussion as they caught sight of the couple, staring in shock as both boy and girl were laughing as they entered.

"Oh my Gaga, guys, could this night get any weirder?" Lindsay laughed as they walked into the room, of course making sure she was first in. "I mean, Damien _gay_? Who'd have thought?"

She turned to Alex as he strutted in. "Maybe you could get a boyfriend out of this!"

She joked, Alex laughing too. "Well he is a fine piece of man, maybe a little too weedy for my tastes but I'm SURE I could beef him up!"

They cackles sent Cameron over the edge. "Guys, Damien is NOT a piece of meat! He's a human being, and he sure as heck doesn't need 'beefing up'! He's perfect…"

He mumbled that last part, but everyone still heard it. Seriously, this room was like an amphitheatre. He was just really happy the cameras weren't rolling at the moment, setting up instead for Emily's final song.

"White boy wanna tell us something?" Alex snapped at him, seriously angry Cameron was ruining their fun. "Maybe me and leprechaun aren't the only ones chasing trouser here."

Cameron went silent, blushing deeply. Of course he wasn't… He couldn't be… Could he? No, no! He was NOT a homosexual. He liked girls, he loved his girlfriend back home in Texas.

"Alex, leave Cameron alone!" Surprisingly, it was Matheus to speak out. "He was only sticking up for his friend, right Cameron?"

The twenty year old Texan didn't answer, his face still beet red. He just wasn't sure, dammit!

"Cameron..?" Samuel stood forward, looking curiously at the other boy.

Said boy dragged a very shaky hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't… I don't know."

He sighed, looking down at the floor. "This should be the easiest damn question in the world! I have a damn GIRLfriend! I'm a Christian and I go to church! So WHY can't I answer this one question without feeling like I'm lying?"

There was a loud intake of breath from somewhere, but otherwise the room was silent. Seriously, it was getting hard to process this information. They were only teenagers after all. How many shocks did these boys want to give them?

"Look." Cameron spoke, his voice small. "Please don't tell Damian about this, okay guys? I need to sort my head out, and so does he. I couldn't put this on him right now.."

Everyone nodded, aside from Lindsay and Alex. They were sure to tell him.

"And what if we do?" Alex motioned to himself and Lindsay both wearing identical scheming smirks.

Hannah stood, cracking her knuckles dramatically. "I'm not above beating your face in if you mess with my boys, bitch."

She was addressing Lindsay, knowing she didn't have the manpower to take on Alex. But that is where Samuel came in.

"Yeah, just because you're gay, Alex, don't think I won't pummel you for telling." He stood also, grinning at Hannah as they silently agreed they would become the boy's bodyguards. And he couldn't help but realise how tough Hannah was, man she was great.

That shut Alex and Lindsay up, as well. But it didn't stop them from plotting. The group went about there business, chatting amiably among themselves until the missing members came back.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cameron, at this very moment, felt incredibly unhappy. How was it that he couldn't manage to get his best friend (and that was ALL he felt for Damian, honestly…) to even crack a smile, yet here her was laughing and privately chatting with Emily of all people? He almost felt glad she was leaving.

Oh he did not just have a jealous internal outburst at a girl he had always thought of as a friend. This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay people, we're ready for you!" Some stage hand announced, coming into the room. He ushered them all out the room and to the stage, where the cameras had all been set up. It was becoming standard now, all the performers took their rightful places, except for Cameron.

Instead of Samuel positioning himself next to Damian as usual, Cameron quickly darted into his spot. For a moment, Samuel just looks a little bewildered, but then he just shot an understanding look in Cameron's direction, using his hand to motion a small bow, explaining he was happy to swap spots with his friend. God, those two were so obvious.

Then it was time to sing. Damian caught Emily's eye, his sadness shining through his pained baby blues. Emily grabbed the mic, grinning as the first chords of music rang through the room. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my chika, Damian."

She gave him a little wave of encouragement, and as soon as she started singing so did his waterworks. She sang to him, and though she had turned to the camera she knew they all knew it was for Damian alone. "There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do."

He sobbed, trying his hardest to sing his part with his flawed, wavering voice. The last thing he expected was to feel a hand slip into his, he snapped his gaze up to where he thought Sam was, only to discover it was Cameron next to him. He blushed fiercely, resisting the urge to run his thumb over the older boy's hand.

Emily saw the exchange and smiled. She was happy knowing that by the end of this both boys would certainly be happy; her job here was done, and for once in her life she felt truly happy about herself, belting out the rest of the song. "There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So, keep holding on, cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

As the cameras faded to black, and there was a yell of 'CUT! That's a wrap!' Emily Vásquez knew this wasn't the last time the world would hear her name.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

So yeah, that was the first chapter. I was originally going to have this split into two parts, but then nobody like's small updates, right? I know I don't! ^^ But yes, so, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me~ I know the first bit is a little random, but I PROMISE I will go back to Cameron's freak out! :)

Also, I would like to dedicate this to DarrenCrissWhore, as her videos are osm and I really really hope she does more soon~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter two! :D Now, I know it's going a little AU here, well, you know MORE AU, because I'm aware they don't REALLY live on set between competitions. But oh well, now they do kay? XD

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, a tiny bit of using God's name in vain. But mostly SLASH. Don't like don't read! ^^ Also a little bit of hating on Alex and Lindsay, sorry. And copious amounts of calling Damian a leprechaun, for fun. XD Also AU from the Mad World shoot, so nothing that happens in the following weeks of the show interferes!

Pairings: Cameron x Damian. And you guys REALLY should tell me whether Samuel x Hannah is okay, other wise I'll write it in anyway~! ^^

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Emily left, Damian had withdrawn a bit. It was the night of her eviction from the competition, and he couldn't sleep. He needed her reassurance; her advice. And now she was gone, and only soothing texts of courage was all he received from her. It was all very Blaine Anderson to him, and he sure wasn't Emily's Kurt Hummel, that was clear.

He snuck out of the boy's dorm, navigating around the pitch black as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake anyone, after all. Padding along the halls in his two piece four leaf clover pjs he felt a little silly, but he loved them. They reminded him of his mother, and his hometown back in Ireland. God, she had to see him admit he was gay on national television, and he'd been too much of a coward to even admit it to her beforehand.

Little did he realise, Cameron had also not been able to sleep, his mind addled with thoughts of one Damian McGinty. He watched, not moving an inch, as the aforementioned boy tip toed out of bed. Heavens, did he look adorable in those pyjamas. He waited a moment before following the boy, in full ninja mode as he stalked down the hall, clad in a baggy wife beater tee and sweats; completely by a bear eared sleeping cap and bear foot slippers, a gimmick present he got from Maya last Christmas. A pang of guilt shot through him at the thought of this considered cheating…? Thinking about someone else romantically, he supposed it was.

Damian ran his hand over the shiny black piano in the choir room, the one mocked up to look like the Glee set. Why was he here? He was so out of his depth…

He sat himself down at the chair, just as Cameron slipped in the room swiftly, planting himself in one of the plastic chairs silently. God Damian was oblivious, but he loved the boy for it. Oh God had he just said love?

The Irish boy started idly pressing the porcelain keys of the piano, still ignorant to Cameron's presence. He was drawing on the little experience he had with instruments to figure the chords for the song in his head. The Texan was intrigued, not knowing the boy who had his back to him could play the piano so well. Fighting the intense urge to join in with the guitar sitting in the corner, Cameron listened to the boy in front of him.

"I heard.." Damien rich tones echoed through the room, and Cameron instantly knew the song. He'd never thought Damian, of all people, would be the one singing this. Hannah, maybe. Alex, definitely. He guessed there was always room to be pleasantly surprised. "..that you're settled down. That you found a girl"

He paused at girl, sighing with a momentary pause. Wait… This song. Did Damian like someone? That threw Cameron; his skin crawled and his blood boiled in a way it shouldn't. "And you're married now."

The boy practically spat the word 'married', like he hated the thought. Which, in Damian's position, Cameron supposed he would be too. Like now, for example.

"I've heard that your dreams came true, that she gave you things, I didn't give you…" Seriously, could Damian _be _any more attractive in this moment? His was like silk, floating through the room in a singularly sultry way only he could pull off. He could make anyone fall for him in that moment, even a devote Christian it seemed. Ironically, Damian had no idea the power he had with his voice.

"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light." Familiarity was so blatant within his voice that it made the older boy wonder who this amazing person was singing to. An old bandmate, maybe. He knew the Celtic Thunder lads, Damian's band from Ireland, all had girlfriends or the like. Perhaps he had come to the realisation he loved one of them. Cameron shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, while leaning in closer to the Irish lad.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me it isn't over." He drew in a breath, before belting out the chorus with so much soul, it truly astounded the other.

"Nevermind I'll find, someone like you." The temperature in the room had elevated, Cameron had noticed, idly fanning himself. Well, he needed to cool down at any rate.

Suddenly, Cameron noticed shadows forming in the corridor… The rest of their mismatched group, minus Alex, were standing at the entrance to the choir room, staring in awe at his boy. And oh my God, Cameron had not just thought that.

He continued on, not noticing the crowd he was gathering. "I wish nothing but the best for you too. 'Don't forget me' I begged, 'I'll remember' you said,"

Their were tears tracking down his soft skin, and Cameron wanted nothing more than to go over and wipe them away. Spying the others deliberating doing just that, he motioned a hurried negative. The boy was as untouchable as an angel at the moment, to everyone spectating.

Also, it was amusing to watch the way Damian's eyebrow moved when he sang, Cameron noted. It was like an uncontrollable movement for the boy. He grinned, leaning his elbow on his leg and cupping his face with his hand. Yes, he realised he looked entirely lovestruck and yes, he didn't care. The others could think what they would, this moment was perfect for him.

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometime's it hurts instead…" His voice trailed off, and just as it did Samuel and Hannah hurriedly ushered everyone back to their rooms, not wanting to be seen by Damien as he finished all he wanted to sing. After all, the boys needed their alone time they'd whispered, grinning at each other.

But that left Cameron in a room alone with this amazing untouchable, _beautiful _boy who… still hadn't noticed him. The Texan chuckled silently to himself, before tiptoeing off the seat he was on and standing behind the seated boy, before slowly clapping. And boy, he did NOT expect that reaction.

Damian, being so startled at the sudden noise, jumped quite literally. He lost his balance, toppling from the piano stall. Cameron dove forward, grabbing his friend before he hurt himself. He smiled at the upturned boy, who was still trying to regain his bearings in this new upside now perspective.

"Cinnamon.." Damian mumbled to himself. Seriously, of all people to hear him singing? It had to be the one boy he was singing to! Wearing these four leaf clovers, Damian didn't feel very lucky at all.

"Hmm?" Cameron replied. Well, this was slightly more awkward than he thought it would be. Did he just say cinnamon? Strange.

He helped the boy up, hooking his arms under the boy's before all the blood rushed to his head, pulling him to his feet in the process.

"Whoa." Damian squeaked, his balance teetering. He stumbled against the piano, feeling a warm steadying hand on his back.

"You okay, Damian?" The boy was grinning at him, and Damian couldn't help but flush. "You were awesome, by the way!"

"T-thanks…" He bit his lip. "I didn't really… think anyone would heard. Sorry if I woke you up."

Cameron gave him another winning smile. "Man, I was already awake! And I'm glad, because that was amazing, a completely different side to Mr Damian McGinty!"

He was playing the jester, Cameron knew, but he didn't want to let on that the strange hurting in his chest had yet to go away. "So…" He said conversationally. "Singing to anyone in particular? It looked like you were, is all!"

Damian sputtered, "Err…" He couldn't lie to Cameron, he just couldn't. "Yes."

The Christian was glad the room was dark, because otherwise Damian would've seen the colour drain from his face. "Oh… Anyone I know?"

It was a forced question to ask at best, but really Cameron was plotting on finding this person and making them disappear.

Damian looked up at him, trying to read the strange expression on his best friend's face in the dim light from the corridor. "You could say you know him…"

Damnit, he'd meant to say no! What had happened to him, that he suddenly found himself incapable of deceiving his friend?

Cameron scowled, before realising the poor Irish boy was still in the room. "Ahh… We should go to bed?"

And with that he stalked off, thinking of all the sinful ways of maiming someone. Not killing, he wasn't a true sinner, of course. But DEFINITELY hurting. And, of course, weakly trying to remind himself he was not gay, nor in love with his best friend. He really needed a LONG phone call with his girlfriend.

When Damian entered the boy's room a moment later, Cameron was already in bed. Sighing, his let his heavy head hit the pillow.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryan Murphy sat in his writing room, or 'office' as he supposed normal people called it, ideas and thoughts running through his admittedly brilliant mind. He had called a meeting with Zach and Robert, despite the late hour, to check up on how his little ducklings were doing.

"So?" He asked, leaning back on his chair with his pencil in hand. "Any developments?"

Robert and Zach looked at each other wearily before shrugging. Why were they here again, and at this hour…? Oh, that's right, Ryan Murphy was an eccentric slave driver. They were all currently sat between Robert's laptop, a handful of images from the minicams they had set up stuck onto the screen. All the boys were in bed now, the cameras showed. So were the girls, but they weren't really interested in them at the moment.

"Well, we got this from one of the mini cams we bugged the rooms with." Robert said, pressing some buttons and popping the video on. It was a video of Damian singing 'Someone Like You' and it was downright heart wrenching, the emotion and talent coming from him were phenomenal.

Ryan watched, unblinking. He observed the various cast members coming into the room and leaving, but what caught his eye most was the presence of Cameron in the room. And, of course, the Irish boy's outstanding performance. "Interesting."

A single word. Yet, Zach and Robert knew the writer well enough to know the man was simple intrigued, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted from the two people now conversing on the laptop screen in front of them. It was evident to all watching that Cameron was asking questions out of jealousy, which was definitely an interesting development.

"Did you see that?" Zach sputtered. "Cameron has got it bad!"

Robert nodded, a quizzical look on his face. "It seems that way…"

Ryan remained in silent contemplation.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had to be Samuel, it just HAD to be! Cameron looked across at the dreadlocked boy. It was the morning now, and each of the boys was going about their daily routine as per usual. Cameron had been up for hours, now, so had just decided to sit and scrutinise the competition. And for once, he didn't think he was referring to singing.

It was definitely Samuel that Damian had fallen for. Just look at the guy! A sexy piercing, muscle definition, nice guy attitude and all around hot guy. The whole package. How could anyone compete with that? The boy was like some form of Adonis.

Cameron glanced over to Damian, who looked a cherub or something when he slept. Because, yes, he was still asleep. The only one, Cameron noted with a small smile; which promptly turned into that familiar scowl/pout combo as a treacherous thought crossed his mind. What if the boy was dreaming about _Samuel_? After all, he had an innocent smile on his face, like he was dreaming about something nice.

God, Cameron prayed that one day, he'd be the one to make Damian smile like that again. Happy Damian seemed so rare nowadays…

Sighing, Cameron looked away, turning to see the scowling face of Alex. He frowned in response.

"So, Cameron." Alex said in a pseudo 'sweet' tone, making sure he was loud enough to wake Damian, which of course he _was_. "How's things with your girlfriend? I bet she misses you SO much!"

He turned when he heard a tiny whimper from behind him, turning to see Damian was awake. He looked at him questioningly.

"Stubbed my toe." The smaller boy mumbled, looking down dejectedly.

He sighed.

"Actually Alex I'm pretty sure that's none of your business." Trust Samuel to come to his rescue, even though he was trying his hardest not to hate the boy at the moment.

Cameron nodded to the boy in thanks, before wandering out of the room to make a MUCH overdue phonecall…

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Macy Maloy was a kind, sincere girl. Cameron guessed that's what attracted him to her in the beginning. But it was also why he was dreading breaking the news he might be gay to her; he couldn't fathom how this wonderful girl, whom he always thought of as closer to him than his sister _before _they were going out, would take the news that her boyfriend was possibly GAY.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" He clutched at the small cross around his neck, silently hoping she wouldn't pick up and he'd talk himself out of this. One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello?" That oh so familiar voice echoed through the speaker phone. Damn it all. "Cam, is that you?"

"Hey, Mace…." His voice was unsteady, she could tell something was wrong. "I… -I need to to talk to you about something."

She nodded, before realising he couldn't see her. "Sure, Cam, go ahead."

"IthinkImightbegay." He rambled at an impressive speed, he was pretty sure even he didn't understand that.

"Um, Cam," She laughed, shaking her head at the non existent boy in front of her. "I think you might need to tell me at a pace understandable to the human ear."

This was a lot harder than it looked, Cameron decided while quickly slipping off his spectacles and giving them a wipe, something he only did when he was nervous. That was until he heard Macy's protest. "Stop cleaning those specs and tell me, you nerd!"

Man, she was psychic.

"I think I might be.." He gulped, feeling very hot indeed in this room. Well, it was now or never.. "Gay, Macy."

He closed his eyes, scrunching them shut and waiting for the inevitable screaming from the girl about how she never wanted to speak to him again. Except, it never came. In it's place there was a small 'oh', before a unsure laugh.

"Does this mean I'm single, or you want to keep me as your beard?" It made him smile.

"You're not mad..?" He queried, still feeling as though he was on thin ice. "I mean, you don't think I'm a heathen or a sinner or anything?"

"Of course not! I mean it's not like I'm your mom-" She cut herself off, realising what she had said. Cameron's blood ran cold. Oh man… He needed to tell his mother: the biggest homophobe in the world, he was sure.

"Macy." He squeaked, extremely scared. "What am I going to do?"

The girl wished she was there to comfort her friend, but she wasn't. And honestly, she didn't have a clue what he could do to stay in his own mother's good book apart from hide away a part of himself.

"Disown yourself?" She joked, and to her him laugh as the most reassurance that he would be okay. "Or maybe move in with your cute little Irish friend."

A squawk of protest from her now ex-boyfriend peaked her interest. Ahh, so THAT'S how it was.

"Who Damian? He wouldn't have me!" Cameron blushed profusely, waving his arms about in protest. "And he lives in IRELAND, Mace!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Ireland? And you know the Irish accent is sexy." She was teasing him. Great, she knew.

He pouted. "Leave me alone, okay? I'm hanging up now you bully."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Damian sat in his four leaf clover pyjamas, not really sure what to do with himself. The other boys were all early risers, whereas he enjoyed lying in a little when the occasion called for it. He crossed his legs, watching as Alex and Samuel started to leave in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey man, I'll grab you something okay?" Damian nodded at Samuel sleepily. Maybe he should get up, he felt kind of bad for being the only one in his jammies…

Just as he was thinking about moving, Cameron reappeared in the room. "Hey, you alright Cameron?"

He smiled up at the boy, and man was it the cutest sight Cameron had ever seen. He adjusted his specs in an effort to hide his blush. The Irish boy was sat in the middle of his bed and grinning at him, part of his adorable, dorky night shirt had slipped down one shoulder and his dishevelled made him look positively sinful.

"I…" He choked up a little. "Bathroom."

He ran in, slamming the door shut and leaning over the sink. Did Damian even realise what he did to him? Of course not, the boy was oblivious to his own stunning features.

He heard a soft knock at the door, before Damian's voice mumbled, "Cameron, you okay buddy..?"

Sighing, the gangly teen stalked over to the door, gently opening it for his friend. Oh for the sake of all things good, why was Damian's top still exposing way too much of the boy's silky pale shoulder!

Gulping, he moved his hand to lift the cloth back to it's rightful place. Damian, who had been rubbing the sleep from his eyes, blushed a wonderful scarlet.

Cameron laughed. "Red suits you."

He tapped the other boy's dainty little nose before leaving the other boy's bed, moving to sit on his own. "You getting up anytime soon?"

Damian pouted at him. "Maybe."

The taller boy laughed, throwing a towel at him. "Go on, lazy! We need to be in the choir room soon!"

Grabbing the towel from where the had landed, half on his shoulder like some strange Spanish cape, he chucked it in the bathroom, not really thinking about the other boy in the room as he sleepily stripped out of his clothing, down to his boxers.

Cameron fumbled with the phone he had been toying with, hurriedly scrambling to catch it as he watched the boy in front of him. Jeez, Damian was _stunning._ The morning sun filtered in through the curtains and made his messy hair shine. Sun rays framed his face and made his ivory skin glow. A little skinny, but who was Cameron to talk?

"Dude, you staring." Someone stage whispered to him. Damian didn't seem to notice or hear, but it certainly made Cameron turn his head.

Ah, Samuel. Brilliant.

He turned away from the dreadlocked boy, annoyed when he realised Damian was gone already. He flopped lazily back onto his bed, feeling sort of like a rag doll with his mess of limbs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Damian slipped in the shower, he let out the deep sigh of sorrow he had been holding back, feeling as though it had been lodged in his throat. It was emotionally killing him to be around Cameron every day. His chest hurt at the thought of the boy, it was hard to breath when he was around him, and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to for advice; he wanted to focus on this competition _so_ badly but he couldn't take his mind off the boy…

With an angry grunt, he punched the wall of the shower to alleviate his anger. He immediately regretted that decision as pain spread throughout his hand.

"Oww…" He pouted, looking down at the offending appendage, before looking down at his body. He had always thought of himself as quite homely looking, nothing special but nothing too bad. Average, he would have guessed.

Now, when Damian looked down the boy was starting to hate what he saw… One thing no-one had noticed is that since the Mad World ordeal, Damian hadn't really eaten. Not properly, at least. The worst thing was his body was under too much physical and emotional stress at the moment he wasn't sure it was even noticing.

He looked down at his stomach, where he used to have a healthy amount of muscle (and a little bit of fat; again, a healthy amount), it was tiny. His waist was getting as small as Cameron's… And his legs were slightly thinner than they were previousy. The result of not eating and practicing strenuous routines was getting to him, he thought.

Turning the hot spray of the shower off, he blindly grabbed the towel his crush had thrown at him. He dried himself, before slipping on the outfit he had grabbed while Cameron's attention had been on Samuel, who'd just arrived in the room. He dressed in a simple green tee, slipping on a normal pair of jeans and a dark green hoodie as well. He liked green, and no not because he was Irish. And yes, maybe Cameron had let slip his favourite colours were green and blue.

He wearily noticed, while looking in the slightly steamy mirror, what his clothes were starting to look just that little bit bigger on him. _Oh great_, he thought, _it's gonna look like I'm starving myself._

Well, he was, but it wasn't his fault. He just wasn't hungry, it's not like he was anorexic or anything.

"Suppose I better get back." He mumbled to himself, roaming a critical eye over his reflection once more in the mirror before heading into the room. Another thing he felt slightly bad about was his lack of need to shave. He watched all the other boys in the mornings having to shave, hell even _Alex_ of all people got a little stubble. But then here he was with his baby smooth skin, hair just not present. He ran a hand over his chin in thought; he wondered if Cameron liked men with stubble? He sure as hell liked Cameron with stubble.

Everyone looked up when he entered the room, making him a little nervous. "Uhh… So you guys ready?"

Of course they are, they'd been ready for ages, but it still felt like a formality to ask.

"Yeah." Samuel spoke up, before chucking a breakfast bar at him, so know the ones with the seeds and stuff? Damian smiled back at his friend.

"Thanks, Sam'." He muttered, tucking it into the pocket of his hoodie. "Well, we should head out. Don't want'a be late."

They each gathered up their belongings, before heading in the direction of the choir room for this week's homework assignment.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So guys, that's chapter two wrapped up! And a little look into the mind and pysch of Damian at the moment~ Tell me what you guys think! I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, sorry! Also for those who don't know the song (but I mean who doesn't) it's Adele's amazing song Someone Like You. I just think the song really fit Damian, and it was sad to right. ;A;

And also, thank you all SO much for your reviews, I'm so happy I got so many! So thank you again my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first of all: CAMEROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! ;A; Sexuality was SO unfair and that Alex should have left! I'm sorry but his Last Chance performance was honestly worst than Cameron and Damian's. It SUCKS.

And then, a HUGE thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I honestly thought nobody would read this fix, considering how small the Dameron fanbase is. I also like the fact I've converted some of you guys to Dameron w *superdorkygoofygrinGO!*

Also, in this chapter a lot of events have been changed from the original episode, but that's why it's an AU fix. Not even Damian's clothes were sacred! XD I've changed his outfit in this, because I figured he'd try and hide his weight loss a bit. I've also upped the rating to a T, because this story is deal with eating disorders.

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, and issues with eating disorders.

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, Samuel x Hannah

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys, on the way down, had met up with the girls; their room just a little closer to the choir room. Excitedly, they all exchanged pleasantries while Damian hung back. Hannah seemed particularly chipper this morning. None of them payed any attention to the cameramen dotted around the room

"So guys what do you think the theme's gonna be this week?" Hannah babbled, squeaking in excitement. "I really hope our guest mentor is one of the New Direction boys! Puck, maybe, he is SO hot…"

Samuel frowned, not knowing why it bugged him his friend and fellow bodyguard was talking about her celebrity crush. He shot the heavier girl in the glee project a quick look; her hair looked so pretty today… He'd always had a thing for redheads, and he could really appreciate a girl's features when they complimented her.

Like, for example, Hannah's hair. It framed her face perfectly, in Sam's opinion.

"I think it'll be something to do with Morality." Lindsay spoke, shooting an accusing look at Damian, then Cameron. Both boys shrank away, not realising the other was doing so, which earned Lindsay an 'accidental' shove from Hannah, and a warning look.

They all turned the corner, each racing to see what was up on the board. What they all saw shocked them.

Damian hung back, not even bothering to look at the board as he shuffled into the room. His converse were so interesting to him; was that a grass stain on the lace there?

"Dance ability, oh my GOD!" Hannah yelled excitedly, looking at the song. "Train, no _way_!"

"Actually, there has been a last minute adjustment." They all turned around to were that voice had come from. That wasn't Robert, Zach or even Brooke…

They all turned, rather timidly for those who _knew_ that voice, to see none other than Ryan Murphy, with a clip board in his hand. Many of their jaws dropped.

Oh. My. God.

"It's Ryan freaking Murphy!" Hannah stage whispered not so quietly to the rest of the group, clearly ecstatic to see the man without having to do a Last Chance. Samuel smiled at her antics, chuckling quietly.

The Glee writer looked down at her. "Yes, well. There has been an adjustment to the theme of this week. The theme is now Pairability, and it is time to meet your two guest judges this week."

And in walked both Darren Criss _and_ none other than Chris Colfer. All the girls squealed, as did some of the boys. The atmosphere was electric, but Damian just wasn't feeling it.

Chris was just like they had all pictured him to be, but so much prettier than he looked on the show. The older boy, because he did not yet look old enough to be a man, seemed so untouchable; exuding some strange form of confidence even though he looked quite nervous. Moreover, he really did look like a Hummel doll, as a collective they could see where Ryan was coming from. Porcelain skin with perfectly rosy cheeks, he looked so fragile.

He sort of looked like Damian, actually.

"Hello everyone, I'm-"

"KURT!" Someone squeaked breathlessly. Lindsay turned in on Marissa with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. Closet fan then.

"Uhh…" He turned to look at Darren, kind of confused by the reaction from the girl, but received an encouraging smile instead. "I'm Chris Colfer, but some of you may know me as Kurt Hummel on Glee."

He inclined his head to the skinny redhead, a shy smile on his face. This was actually really intimidating, how did Darren do this? Then again, he supposed he was a little less outspoken than his co-star.

"So ducklings," Ryan continued, clapping his hands together, and suddenly Robert and Zach had appeared by his side. That was weird, when had they come in? "Your song will be Need You Now, written and sung by Lady Antebellum."

Zach and Robert smiled at the group, before Robert announced, "We have the groups paired up. And, because there's a uneven amount of you guys, we're letting Darren here perform with you!"

Darren grinned at all of them, giving a little wave. Alex fluttered his eyelashes, giggling and waving back.

Chris frowned, _trust me, honey, if I can't sway Darren Criss then _you_ sure as hell aren't going to. His is straight a wooden plank, and dim as one too._

Ryan ran his eye over the group, fixating on Damian. his piercing gaze met the boy's, before the Irish lad averted his gaze in a guilty way, sparing a glance at Cameron. Well, wasn't that cute. The man tried to suppress a small smile from treacheoursly making it's way onto his features. After all, he had an image to uphold.

Chris followed his director's line of sight, taking in the boy in the green hoodie. Oh no, he knew that look… Poor boy. It was, obviously, the very same look he'd been told he wore when he was around Darren. That silly puppy dog who just been kicked look.

Ryan hushed everyone in the room that was till chattering.

"Now! The pairings go as follows: Lindsay and Samuel, Matheus and Alex, Hannah and Damian, Cameron and Marissa, and finally Darrenwill be with McKynleigh."

The was a murmur of excitement around the room, all of the allocated pairs shuffling around to sit with each other. Hannah smiled up at Damian, gently placing her hand upon his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"We are all going to be watching this performance, as a bit of a change up." Zach announced with a clap of his hands. He watched as each pair conversed amongst themselves, discussing their battle plans. After about ten minutes of him conversing casually with Robert, Ryan and Chris (and of course they filled Chris in on the current situation) they stopped each of the pairs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hannah looked up at Damian, the boy she used to have a teeny tiny crush on. That moment was gone now, and she felt like she had moved on with her crush. Moved on to someone new…

She glanced over to Samuel quickly, before turning her attention to her partner. "So, I was thinking we could have done a more cheery take on the song, but… Given the current situation a heartfelt performance may be best."

Damian nodded. Jesus, he looked like he was holding back tears. She smiled, lifting up his face by the chin. "Come on, Dam'… It's a song about a love we can't have. You know, we're the perfect people for it."

She leaned in and whispered to him. "Honestly, I used to have the biggest crush on you. I thought maybe if I made myself heard you'd notice me. But… Now I'm singing for someone else's attention."

The redhead grinned mysteriously, not letting on who it was she may or may not have a crush on, but she definitely had Damian's interest peaked. And he also felt quite bad for ignoring everyone around him to allow in self pity. Wow, he was a jerk.

"Oh god Hannah I'm sorry, if I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself maybe I'd-" A soft, nail polished finger stunned his words.

"MR. McGinty! This was a VERY big discovery for you, it's not at all an easy thing coming out, so I've seen, and on national television?" She played up to the anger she felt, mostly towards the cameramen who hadn't respected _their_ privacy enough not to tape it. However, he tone dropped low when she saw the boys heart broken expression, "Damian, what I have is a crush; this tiny little inkling of affection I feel for someone around me everyday.

What you have." She looked over to Cameron, then back to him, throwing in a cheeky wink. "That's serious stuff."

He blushed hotly, a little lost for words. "S-seriously?" He whispered to her. "Does _everyone_ know?"

The boy felt like he should just crawl under a rock and never come out. Damn it all, what if Cameron knew and was just being polite by treating his rejection as ignorance. That thought sort of sucked.

"Well," she laughed, "Everyone but maybe the _very_ oblivious boy himself, Mr. Cameron Mitchell."

Thank. God.

Damian smiled sadly, "At least now I don't have to plot my escape to Southeast India to avoid the Bible Bashers, as in will bash you over the head for your sins crew."

Yes, Damian McGinty had a somewhat active imagination. And?

Hannah giggled, before punching him lightly for being an idiot. "Come on, time to practice!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Darren Criss was sat across from Mckynleigh, but both their attention's were on the two boys in the room, as he noticed everyone else's were. He beamed at her, looking over his glasses.

"So…" He started, garnering her attention, "what's going on with those two?"

He pointed to the boys, who kept sneaking glances at each other. It was hard NOT to notice them. Their combined tension made the room feel stuffy.

The quiet girl smiled fondly at both her friends, then back to her weekly mentor. "Is it not obvious?"

Maybe it was just there little group having been around each other enough to notice, because Darren looked completely oblivious. Which is funny, because she swore she saw Chris Colfer looking at her assignment partner in the same sort of way that Damian looked at Cameron.

"Damian is totally in love with Cameron." She muttered to him. "And… Cameron thinks he might be, you know, inclined to feel the same way."

Darren smiled dotingly at the two boys. Well, they'd work it out! "Come on, we need to run our lines!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cameron looked over to Damian, completely zoning on what Marissa was saying. Why was he paired with the Irish boy? He didn't realise, but Marissa grinned as the boy pouted in jealousy at Hannah.

"Cameron. Cameron!" She laughed, waving her hand in his face. Well, that snapped him out of it.

"Come on, use that teenage angst for the song!" She laughed, flipping her pretty orange hair over her shoulder.

The bespectacled boy blinked. "Umm… I'm not a teenager anymore."

She chuckled at him, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Cameron smiled at his friend; they were all so close, how could they handle another of their family leaving this week, seriously?

"Come on Cam, we'll work on the song."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The music started up, and Alex and Matheus got into position as the first to sing. They looked to each other as the music started, and Matheus couldn't help thinking this was the most awkward thing he had ever had to do. However, he picked himself up enough to sing his line, circling around Alex and clutching his heart.

Damian and Hannah were up next, embracing their hurt and vulnerability. Damian dropped his knees bracing his hand and looking up at Hannah, quick enough to catch her small glance in Samuel's direction. "And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind.."

It felt like the lyrics were bleeding out of Damian's soul, no-one could take their eyes off the boy. _Seriously_, Lindsay thought with a frown, _if someone doesn't stop him soon he is going to surpass me and win this for sure._

Hannah cupped the boy's cheek, both trying their hardest to think of their respective crushes as Hannah helped the Irish boy up, hand still planted on his soft cheek.

"For me in happens all the time…" They dispersed after that, going around the piano just in time for Lindsay to barge into the spotlight, belting out the song to Samuel.

She made sure to touch him as much as possible when they were singing, trying her best to outshine Damian. After their lines were sung, and Darren and McKynleigh performed their lines just as well as the Lindsay/Samuel pair before it was Cameron's turn.

Much like the other's, they emerged from the side of the piano. Cameron looking through Lindsay and singing to Damian, the boy who was currently preoccupied by his feet _again_.

Marissa circled the other boy, Cameron turning his attention back to the task at hand. The song fit him perfectly he realised as he and Marissa belted out the last few lines to each other. Well, so the judges thought.

His glasses, under the studio lighting, glinted just enough that he could sing to Damian, all the while looking like he was serenading his singing companion. Something the ginger haired girl had ever-so-helpfully pointed out to him earlier.

They moved to hold each other, and Cameron thanked Marissa mentally for being around the same height as Damian, because it made it a LOT easier for him to pretend it was the Irish boy he was currently hugging.

Clapping hands brought them all back to reality, the judges in the room long since forgotten when the music started. They returned to their seats, Damian being the first to collapse into the far left seat. Before Cameron even had the change to think about sitting next to the gorgeous boy, Lindsay planted herself next to him. Begrudgingly, he traipsed to the row of seats behind them; watching as Lindsay sent him a sort of 'beat you' smirk.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Chris grinned, definitely clapping the most excitedly.

"Yes, great job you guys." Robert concluded, smiling at them all.

Ryan stepped forward. "So this week is about Pairability. You will once again be paired up for the main assignment, whoever we pick to win the homework assignment will get to pick their partner for the main assignment. And you will also have the pleasure of being taught by both Chris and Darren here."

That brought some smiles out. Lindsay and Alex, as well as Hannah, grinned broadly. Alex caught Damian's eye and flirtatiously waved, signalling who he would pick if he won. Damian looked away, horrified. Cameron looked pissed off.

Darren stepped forward. "As for the rest of you guys, we will be pairing you up as well as assigning the songs. "

"Because each duet will have it's own individual video." Zach announced.

"So," Chris continued. Damn they were making Hannah dizzy going back and forth with who was talking. "Damian and Hannah. You guys really looked like you felt the pain of the song, which is something I've been told is unusual, because you two are usually the comedians of the group, is that right?

At any rate, well done! You both had an amazing performance, by far the most heartfelt."

"Seriously I wanted to cry!" Darren joked, earning a minuet smile from Damian and a beaming grin from Hannah.

Damian zoned out after that, not listening as the judges moved on to critique the others. His hand was fiddling with the still uneaten breakfast bar in his pocket. Why couldn't he eat it, why wasn't he hungry? Judging by the weight loss he had experienced he should be, right? But every time he thought of food he felt a unpleasant twist in his stomach… Not that he was anorexic, or anything, just not hungry it seemed.

It was the same twist he felt when he thought about the rejection he was sure to encounter if he ever admitted to Cameron how he truly felt.

"Alright, so," Darren broke through his reverie, snapping the Irish boy back to the conversation. "Last but certainly not least, Cameron and Marissa. You guys look incredible together, I felt like I was watching the music video for this. And Cameron, you were just amazing, man. It was awesome."

"So for us it came down to two stand outs; Cameron and.." Darren grinned. "Damian."

Damian blinked. They didn't just say his name, did they? Oh wow, they did.

Ryan continued on for him. "As there can only be one winner, we chose… Cameron."

Lindsay frowned at not winning. She turned, fluttering her eyelashes at Cameron, leaning forward a little to entice him a little. She growled when she saw the look on the boy's face, something akin to disgust.

"Damian!" He announced, before anyone had a chance to think.

And boy, did said boy _jump_. With a small yelp, his balance tipped and before anyone knew it he was on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling.

And then the weirdest thing happened: Ryan Murphy laughed. Well, it was all quite _cute_, and despite popular belief otherwise he was human. A few other cast members and the judges joined in with the laughter and the smiles.

Cameron jumped out of his seat in a flash, jumping over the seat with all the expertise of an Olympic athlete bolting over the hurdles. He grinned down at the Irish boy, who still seemed a bit perplexed about how he ended up on the floor. Adorable.

Ever the gentleman, Cameron held out his hand and, when Damian slipped his own into it, he pulled the boy up. However, anticipating Damian being heavier than he was, tugged a little too hard and the boy ended up completely in his arms, not that he minded.

Moreover, had Damian lost weight? Seriously, his best friend seemed a LOT lighter; but maybe it was just the exercise they'd been getting. The swing singer was stunned, rooted to the spot. He was in _Cameron freaking Mitchell's_ arms! His crush had literally just swept in like a sort of knight and helped him up. And boy was he blushing as red as a maiden.

With Damian still gathered in his arms, the nerdy boy turned to the judges and grinned like the cat who caught the very tasty canary. "I pick Damian as my duet partner."

Both Alex and Lindsay scowled, whereas Samuel and Hannah's high five went unnoticed.

_Interesting…_ Ryan thought, looking over the situation. _Could it be that Damian's feelings are not unrequited?_

_"_That was so much more intense than I thought it would be!" Darren laughed, eyes connecting with an extremely pleased Cameron. Was he going to let go of the smaller boy any time soon? Robert laughed and agreed with the intensity.

"And now we're going to assign your songs," Chris announced, bringing back the attention to the task at hand. He didn't really want to, the scene in front of him was really really cute, but… Maybe not appropriate for national TV. It was also a little painful for him to watch. _I'll never have that with Darren.. _"for you two winners, it's gotta be Baby It's Cold Outside!"

He smiled encouragingly at the now dispersed boys, who had seated themselves next to each other like they couldn't earlier. It felt better this way. "Me and Darren will be there to mentor you through this one! And Damian, sadly, you'll be taking the girl parts, as the choreography will work out better."

Cameron laughed a little at Damian's

The boy looked as though he would protest. "Don't worry, we'll work out the differences in chords and stuff. And with Cameron's higher range it works out really well anyway so you'll sound great together."

Darren clapped a hand on Chris' shoulder, smiling slyly at him. He could see his costar had some new favourites. "Anyways, Samuel and Hannah! You guys will be singing Don't You Want Me, by the incredible Human League~"

He grinned, sneaking a glance at the two. It was his job to observe these contestants, yet he seemed to be the only judge that spotted the ginger girl's glances to the dreadlocked boy. Which is funny, because Ryan Murphy was now giving him a very quizzical look; it was supposed to be Marissa singing that song with Samuel. Oh well. Hopefully, the writer would trust him.

"Lindsay and Alex would be perfect for Nowadays." Zach input. That was the song Hannah was supposed to sing, with Alex. This was all a little confusing to Ryan, who had this all planned out.

"McKynleigh and Matheus will sing Hello, by Lionel Richie." Robert grinned. Ryan frowned, he _really_ needed to have a long chat with his coworkers about deviating from his plans.

God, the man looked like he was _pouting_, Robert laughed. But of course Ryan Murphy was above pouting.

"And then, that leaves Marissa, who gets to do a little ditty with yours truly." Darren grinned, pointing to himself with both thumbs. "And we will be singing the amazing song, Faithfully by Journey!"

The group all seemed quite happy with their pairings. Hannah and Damian were identical shades of red at the thought of performing to their respective crushes. But, with a shared glance, they knew they could help each other out. Go to each other for advice. And Thank God for that, because they were going to need it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sooooo~ Sorry the chapters aren't that long guys! I feel quite bad about it. But then, I suppose it is three chapters in, and 10K+ words so… *shrug*

Anyway guys, please please pleeeeease tell me what you think. As you can see (or read I guess!) a wild Chris Colfer appears! I don't know whether you guys want it or not, but some DarrenChris could be added in. It's up to you guys entirely otherwise it's staying unrequited for poor Chris. And you guys didn't say whether or not you objected to Samuel x Hannah so that;s now being written in! :P

Please review, reviews make me a happy gleekozoid. And if you guys have any input on either the other characters, or how you want the story to go I'm happy to hear. Maybe you want a little more McKynleigh, or Matheus? Or something plotline related? Or maybe you just want me to shut up with Author Note's and get writing the next chapter! XD Please tell me in your reviews, and I shall post more soon! xx


	4. Chapter 4

You know, 27 reviews gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside! XD I never thought I'd get so many for this fic, so thank you guys! Anyways, on with the chapter right? XD

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, and issues with eating disorders.

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, Samuel x Hannah

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hannah and Damian only got to really talk privately a few days after they had dispersed from the choir room. They had quite a break between the announcement of their pairings and the actual filming. Two weeks it had been now, since Damian had eaten a proper meal. Two weeks since he had realised he was completely head over heels for his own best mate. He was feeling weak, he wasn't sleeping well, and he'd taken to wearing freaking _make up_ stolen from the dressing rooms to cover the dark circles under his eyes, and the even paler complexion. And wearing two t-shirts under his hoodie was pretty helpful in covering the massive weight loss.

His phone had about 50 missed calls on it, mostly from his mother but some from his ex girlfriend Jenna. He wished he had the balls to confront his family but he couldn't. How could he, when he knew they were probably waiting for him to answer so they could disown him.

They still had a few days before they had to perform, so Hannah and Damian decided as everyone ate they would have a private chat in the girl's dorm bathroom. Another excuse for Damian to escape dinner, thankfully.

Hannah steered him into the girl's dorm. "Umm, Hannah, y'sure I'm supposed to be in here?"

A little weary, he became even more so when she pushed him into the bathroom, ignoring his squeaks of protest and telling him, "It's fine Damian, I just want us to have a _privacy._"

She grinned, locking the door to the bathroom. The boy gulped nervously. "Y'know I'm gay, right?"

Well that got her laughing. "Yes, and completely obviously in love with one Cameron Mitchell!"

"Hannah!" He whispered at the girl's loud answer, paranoid anyone could walk past the door. He told the girl this, and she just shrugged.

"Name me a boy who would abandon their meal to come look for us." She teased, and she had a point. He opened his mouth to say something, "And all the girls know already."

…And he promptly shut it. She giggled. "We're hopeless, aren't we? You fawning over Cam, me fawning over Sam…"

He nodded at her words, moving to sit on the sink counter as she sat on the closed toilet seat. They both looked at each other, knowing their was no comedy in this situation anymore.

He sighed, figuring he should start. "So…"

"So…" Hannah parroted, both stuck for words to say. Hannah, ever the articulate one, decided to break the tension. "This sucks."

Damian smiled, though their was no humour in his eyes. "At least you've gotta chance with Sam… Cameron a lost cause for me, y'know? I fancy something straight and _Christian._"

Hannah got up, walked over to Damian and hugged him. The tears were starting to form in his eyes and he didn't know what to do; he didn't want to cry again, not now, in the girl's bathroom of all placing. On the other hand, it had been too long since he had been hugged so soothingly. The last person to do this had been Marissa, on the Mad World shoot.

He returned her hug, both clinging to each other through their depression. Damian's now tiny body started to tremor, sobs softly escaping him. Wait.. Was Hannah crying too? Through his own tears, he pulled away and lifted Hannah's chin up so he could see her pretty face. As he suspected, Damian discovered tears rolling down her face.

"Hey now.." He cooed, looking her in the eye. He wasn't worried about himself in that second, this moment was for Hannah. "Han, what's wrong?"

Genuine worry filled his features as she just sobbed louder, before she finally wailed. "He won't ever like me, Damo. I'm not his _type._"

And by 'he' Damian knew she meant Samuel. "Shh shh shh.." He whispered, pulling her to his chest and hoping she wouldn't feel the boniness there. "What d'you mean you're not Sam's type? He'd be mad not to have you!"

This only made her cry a little harder. "I-I'm too fat..! If anyone he should be with M-Marissa…"

Damian pulled her back, looking her dead in the eye as he told he sternly. "That is NOT true, Hannah! You're perfect, just the way you are! Any guy would be lucky to have a girl as nice and as pretty as you!"

He shook her a little, and it seemed to shake a little sense into her. "Now where's that diva us fellas have come to love?"

She grinned, wiping away her tears. "She's here!"

He laughed heartily, before started to lead them back to the group who were still in the cafeteria. They greeted their friends cheerily, or as cheerily as Damian could muster to pretend he was. However, Marissa could see through that act, it was one she had once worked so hard to perfect.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marissa was probably the first to realise it. Damian wasn't eating. He wasn't eating at meal times, in the cafeteria _or_ with his fellow cast members when they snacked; and she was pretty darn certain he wasn't eating anything outside of his time spent with the female half of the cast members, at least. And maybe it was her past _issues_ that helped her to recognise it, but it was so blatant to her that the Irish boy was getting smaller by the day, and would probably soon be anorexic if someone didn't help soon. She knew what a difficult place that was to recover from, too. That's why, when the time came for it and she was too much of a coward to confront her friend, she decided to turn to her mentor for advice.

"Hey Darren, I know we;re supposed to be discussing what to do in the video and everything, but I'm worried about Damian…"

The curly haired man blinked at her from his seat at the piano. "Hmm? What about him? If this is about him and that Cameron guy I'm pretty sure it requite-"

"He's not eating." She blurted, interrupting him. Her eyes held a look of terror in them, as she choked out. "I don't know what to do!"

Well that was something new. He nodded for the girl to continue, she looked like she had a lot to get off her chest. At least, thankfully, the greedy eye of the media's cameras wasn't filming them at the moment.

"I feel like I'm the only one who's noticed! How hasn't anyone else? His clothes that used to fit him so nicely are getting baggier and baggier, and he always rejects food, saying he's already eaten or he's not hungry! I've been in that place, I know what it's like. I just… I don't want him to end up in hospital." _Like I did._ She adds mentally, ashamed of herself. "And it's driving me crazy because I'm too much of a coward to confront him about it. I just want someone else to notice before it gets even more serious than it is at the moment."

She looked at Darren, her anguished eyes begging him to do something, anything, to help her to help her friend. He smiled reassuringly, but internally he was trying to process the information. He laid a comforting hand on the practically hysterical girl's skinny shoulder, replying. "I'll handle this."

But he didn't know how, he felt as he was sure Marissa did, never having dealt with a situation as _delicate_ as this off-screen before.

After this practice, and before he and Chris headed off for their mentoring session with the two besotted boys, he would have to have a chat with Ryan, Robert and Zach. He chuckled at the girl, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's work on the song, okay Marrisa?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After hours of practicing with Marissa he, Darren Criss, headed off in the direction of the temporary office of one Ryan Murphy. The writer wouldn't usually stay on set on days he wasn't required to, but as he had put it after the homework assignment he wanted to be 'as close as possible to his inspiration.' Darren sighed exasperatedly. What was the man cooking up?

He walked down the down of the set, the room's getting less like glee rooms and more just a studio as he travelled down. Taking a small detour, he walked into the room he and Chris were currently sharing.

"Did you get my text?"

The boy looked up at the sound, a little perplexed he hadn't heard his friend enter, but nonetheless he nodded. "Yes. It was… a little puzzling, but I got it. 'Need you now, must meet with Ryan'? Am I supposed to understand what you mean?"

The bushy browed man grinned apologetically, "Sorry, I was still in shock a little I guess."

Shooting puppy dog eyes at his nervously and pulling his hand up in pleading, he tried to make the situation a little better. "I'll explain when we meet with Ryan? I've asked him to make sure Zach and Robert are there too!"

"Okay." Chris smiled, unable to resist the puppy eyes, before pushing himself off the bed that was there. After all, he was extremely curious to find out what Darren was so worked up over.

The curly haired man watched as his companion got up, wide eyes drawn in as the slender man's tight white tee rode up to expose the creamy porcelain flesh of Chris' stomach.

_Oh Jesus…!_ Darren's pulse quickened at the sight. _Chris why do you have to be so damn sexy?_

Yes, you guessed it. Darren Criss had a major crush on his best friend. But then, he didn't know what he could do about it. Surely he couldn't act upon it, because what would it mean for the show if and when Chris rejected him? He couldn't possibly act in love with the boy on screen that he actually loved knowing his love had been rejected. It would break him apart.

After all, he had already tried to express his feelings towards the boy in Dublin, at a certain 2011 concert. Okay maybe he shouldn't have put his feelings forward in front of thousands of fans, but the reaction he received was one he didn't really want to relive.

_What the __**hell**__ was that?_ Chris had all but screamed as they got off stage.

_A kiss?_ Had been his cheeky reply. Looking back on it, it probably hadn't been the best way to try and calm the boy.

_A kiss you did __**not**__ warn me about, Darren! What the hell was running through that mind of yours? The fans, was that it?_

How damn gorgeous the other man had looked in that stage light was what Darren had been thinking at the time. Chris was just so beautiful, with those full pouty lips that Darren just couldn't help himself.

_You are so selfish Darren! Did you ever think about __**me**__?_

All the time.

_Did you ever think maybe __**I**__ didn't want it?_

No, because it was a lot less depressing to hope that maybe his feelings could be reciprocated.

_Because I didn't, Darren!_

Wow, that stung. Okay, maybe trying to confess wasn't the greatest idea, as he was obviously alone in his sentiments.

It was that thought that brought him hurtling back to the present, looking at this amazing untouchable beauty in front of him. There was no way he could confess to Chris after a reaction like that, it was so clear his feelings were zero percent returned.

"Darren?" Said man was awoken from his inner turmoil by the very man who was dancing across his mind all the darn time. Very. _very_ close to his face.

Why oh why did Chris do this to him…? He flushed a dark red as he stumbled away, caught entirely off guard. "To Ryan, then!"

It took all his willpower not to bolt out of the room then and there, to get away from his friend and unrequited love interest as quick as humanly possible. They made it to Ryan's rec room in no time at all, the Blaine actor trying to keep his cool. Almost forgetting why they were here, Darren memory had to jumpstart a little as Ryan looked up at him expectantly. "Well? What was this 'urgent discovery' you had to intrude on my writing time for?"

He looked annoyed, sitting down with Zach and Robert behind a large desk. It was lay out like American Idol or something, and Darren couldn't help but feel like the nervous contestant. His impressive eyebrows crept up into his curly locks and he gulped, willing himself to continue despite how hot the room had gotten.

"There's a problem." He input, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Yes." Ryan deadpanned, speaking from behind his bridged hands, his elbows leaning on the desk as he leaned forward. It was rather intimidating. "So you've said now, would you care to elaborate?"

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, not that Darren would have had any. But the dark haired man sighed, remembering why he was here in the first place, worry filling him for the boy concerned. "I've been informed by my challenge partner that Damian McGinty isn't eating, and has lost a lot of weight recently."

The four other people in the room looked stunned, to say the least. He shifted uncomfortably under their unmoving eyes.

"Wait, what?" Zach asked, stupefied. "How did I not not notice.. what?"

"Apparently he's skipped out on every group meal they've had in the past two weeks, and Marissa reported she has not witnessed him eating any other time either."

A collective gasp came from around the room. Poor Chris looked horrified, a dainty pale hand held to his mouth in utter dismay. Darren nodded absently, as if to confirm it to himself and the others that it wasn't some cruel and elaborate prank.

Fast as lightning, Ryan had pulled his laptop towards him, expert fingers loading up his logged recent videos from his spy cams with an ease that came as natural as spring turned to summer, pulling the images onto the projector the computer was hooked up to, causing Darren and Chris to turn to see the images now filling the walls of the sparse white run. He had been too busy recently to look at them, but now he had a chance to review them with members of his team. They all saw a changing Damian on the huge screen, the shadow of a once well built boy; every last one of his ribs were now clearly outlined, his hips came out at sharp angles, as did his shoulder blades and collar bone. He stomach was not flat, but ever so slightly arched inward in an entirely unhealthy way. They all watched, noticeably disturbed at how well Damian was hiding it, as the boy- unbeknownst to the fact he was being recorded- pulled on sweatpants **before** he put on his jeans, making his legs look the size they once were, maybe a little chunkier. Two t-shirts followed, hidden from view by a hoodie. Finally, the boy used make up to hide a gaunt, almost ghostly complexion, and dark circles under his once vibrant blue eyes.

"Oh my God…" Chris whispered, not able to tear his gaze away from the boy in the video. Sympathetically, the actor's eyes steadily filled withers for the poor thing, and his paternal side wished only to strap the boy down and force him to eat, damnit.

Robert laughed, yet no-one could ignore the tremble in the sound. "Well, at least we know he's a phenomenal actor! He certainly had us fooled…"

Still, there was that unspoken question that hung stalely in the air, waiting to be asked by any one of the room's occupants: 'What if Marissa _hadn't_ noticed the boy's dramatic drop in weight?' It could have been too late to help…

"We need to let his cast members know." Ryan spoke up, a devious glint in his eye just thinking of all that Cameron would do when he saw poor little Damian this way. Oh, the plots that were forming themselves in his brilliant mind.

He had to write.

"Leave." He stated suddenly, making Chris jump a little. The writes waved his hands in a disinterested 'shoo' motion. "Remember to tell the other of their friend's condition, or maybe only Cameron. In fact… Bring them here before you tell anyone. I want Cameron and Damian alone, none of the others."

They all dispersed, Robert and Zach disappearing in a flash while Chris and Darren just lingered outside the room they had just been asked to leave.

"Darren," Chris whispered, feeling extremely emotional at that moment, "we have to help him."

The curly haired man smiled fondly at his sensitive friend. "I know, Chris. And we will, I promise."

Darren clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Chris couldn't help but blush. The other man's hand was so comforting and warm, giving his shoulder the tiniest of soothing squeezes as if he would break from anything larger.

They travelled down the halls together, towards the location of the two boys they were supposed to be mentoring. However, singing was the last thing on either of their minds.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys were in the cafeteria, with the rest of the group. Hannah and Damian had just walked in from the other entrance, as Darren and Chris did the same. The starving boy sat down in front of his, predictably, empty plate. Seriously, how could people not notice this? Were they seriously too self absorbed? What about Cameron as well, how could he be so absent minded towards his _best friend_ and unmistakably conspicuous crush. And yet there he was, looking down towards his food and just eating, taking no notice of the boy gazing lovingly at him from over the table.

It was quite amusing that none of the group had noticed them until Darren spoke up. "Damian? Cameron?"

Both boys simultaneously looked up. A few crumbs from Cameron's sandwich lingered around his mouth, making the boy look positively adorable in Chris' opinion. However, remembering the seriousness of the situation his mood sobered up.

"Ryan wants to speak with you guys." Darren announced. Well, that shut everyone up. Marissa looked at Damian nervously. Was this going to affect the boy's delicate state, and had she been right to open her mouth..? The boy in question dragged himself up, as did Cameron.

They both looked towards one another, equally nervous, and watched as Chris and Darren turned and started walking away with the assumption the other boy's were following.

"Maybe it's about the assignment, y'know?" Damian mumbled at his crush. God, those crumbs were still there.

Suddenly, Damian's hand were reaching for his friend's face, as if they had a mind of their own. "Crumbs." Was all the Irish lad muttered in response to the questioning look on Cameron's face, tenderly wiping away any sandwich residue.

Both boys were blushing fiercely, they noticed. And it really was hot in this corridor… Cameron gulped, pulling at his t-shirt a little to create some airflow on his hot skin. Damian's hand had still not left his face, and it was torture. What about the boy's crush on Sam? Though he guessed he shouldn't be reading too much into this, though, right? Damian's feelings were not directed at him, and it would only be complicating if he added these confusing _things_ inside his chest into the mix at this moment.

"Ahem." A loud, deliberate cough turned them back to the spectators present; Darren and Chris watching as they boy's bolting away from each other as if they had been burned. The older males chuckled, both shooting the other a sly look. Oh, young love. This was all too amusing too watch.

"Anyway boys." Chris piped up, "To Ryan we go."

He scooted them along, and before even a few moments had passed they were once again outside Ryan's rec room, this time with the Wonder Pair of infatuated boys together with them. They entered the room, the expectant faces of Ryan, Robert and ZAch all staring them down as they entered. Or rather, staring _Damian_ down. Cameron looked to the other boy. Was something wrong, had Damian done something wrong?

"Cameron, Damian, thank you for you time." Ryan said, his eyes piercing as they looked straight to the youngest occupant of the room, Ryan's temporary sanctuary. It made Damian feel guilty, but he wasn't really sure _why_. "So Damian, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

He blinked. Well, they already knew he was gay and in love with Cameron so what else did they-

Oh. Shit.

"N-no?" Damian squeaked, his accent thick as he tried to speak the words.

Ryan continued to peer at him, a disapproving stare on his face. "Well then, I guess you'd have no problem in performing our mandatory health check, that was detailed in your contract."

The man slid the papers across the desk and, sure enough, there was his signature: _Damian McGinty._ He swallowed dryly, the lump within his throat refusing to give way as he did.

"Sir, Ryan, Mr. Murphy, I don't think that's really necessary!" Cameron protested, protective over Damian.

Ryan's look shut him up. A gaze that held the unspoken phrase 'you need to see this.' Now Cameron's interest was peaked. What would he possibly **need** to see so urgently? Unless Damo had done something crazy and got, like, Sam's name tattooed on his butt.

Damian looked down, mumbling. "What will I need to do?"

"Hmm?" Zach queried, chewing nervously on his pen.

The boy looked up at the panel of men, betrayal blatant in his blue eyes as he dreaded showing his best friend, someone he never wanted to reveal this too, how awful he looked. How awful he was. "What will I need to do, in this 'health check'?"

"A full body examination." Ryan explained. "Strip down, to your underwear."

Cameron eyes widened and he saw red, stepping forward angrily. "This is unfair! I-!"

The Texan boy was cut off, this time by his best friend's hand coming to rest on his chest. Their eyes connected, and Cameron could see the anguish in those beautiful blue eyes, the glassy unshed tears building up as the boy silently stepped back, hands reaching for the zip on his hoodie.

"Cameron," He whispered, looking to his love interest as he started to strip off his green jumper. "Don't be angry at them, I s'pose they just want you to see this…"

The outer layer came off, and Cameron was baffled by what Damian meant. What, Ryan wanted him to enjoy a strip tease from his mate…?

Wait, was Damian wearing two t-shirts..? And were those sweatpants peeking out from above the waistline of Damian's jeans?

With visibly trembling hands, the boy lifted his shirts at the same time, over his head. There was a collective gasp around the room, but no sound rang more true to Damian's ear than Cameron's sharp intake of breath. He was to ashamed to look at his friend.

Instead, he worked off his jeans and sweatpants, having previously kicked off his shoes, and just stood-in his boxers and socks- for all the room to see. He was shaking in fear, for the reaction of the room was still not predictable to the Irish boy.

Taking in the trembling boy in front of him, Cameron felt _sick._ How in all of God's green Earth hadn't he NOTICED this? He out his hand to his mouth, trying to contain his gasp of horror. This was his **best **friend standing before him, a skeletal shadow of his previous figure. And Cameron had been too blind to see it even happening, before it got to… _this._

"C-cam…?" The boy snapped his eyes up to meet terrified baby blue ones. "Please don't hate me…?"

He rushed forward, gathering this small fragile boy in his arms. "God Damian, never…! I could NEVER hate you!"

It was then Ryan Murphy spoke up, ever the bearer of bad news. You will get this sorted out as soon as possible Mr. McGinty, else your place in the competition will be forfeited."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

And that is the next chapter dooooone! Yes, it was lots of angst~ A LOT more angst then I'm used to writing O_o And lot more then I originally intended for this fic.

Tell me what you guys think, my lovely reviewers! Would you say the Darren x Chris is coming along nicely?

You're lovely reviews make my day! :) Thank you, and I'll be sure to try and update soon but I'm going to London in a few days for my birthday, my boyfriend's taking me to go see the Lion king and I'm super psyched! But there may also not be an update until I'm back~! If there isn't, I'm really really sorry you guys! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo~! London was AMAZING! XD The Lion King was phenomenal, and the only thing that was a slight worry was the whole London riot fiasco, thankfully me and my boyfriend were safe in central London, and now I'm back in stupid Stratford where it's boring as all hell. . Buuut, I get to update for my wonderful viewers, whom I love~

I came back to 42 reviews! O_o You guys are amazing! XD Thank you so much, this ones for you!

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, and issues with eating disorders.

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, Samuel x Hannah

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clinging to Damian so very desperately, Cameron realised how thin the boy really was. And he felt so _cold_, like every ounce he lost was slowly sucking the heat from him. No wonder he could stand wearing all those layers all the time. _Why?_ Cameron thought, _why would you __**do**__ this to yourself Damian…?_ It scared him to death thinking this beautiful person could do this to himself.

They both froze when Ryan talked, Cameron feeling Damian tense up considerably. Wait, _**what**_? Cameron shot a glare at Ryan Murphy through his glasses, still holding his fragile _angel_ in his arms. He'd be eliminated? Could Ryan Murphy be any more of an ass?

Also, if Damian thought he was ugly like this, he was dead wrong. The boy could never be ugly or hideous, he was beautiful to Cameron, even with the dramatic weight loss. And the taller boy vowed that from this day forward he would work so hard on getting his best friend back to normal.

"Guys, we should go." It was Chris who had spoken up. Cameron turned to the Kurt actor, completely forgetting Darren and him were there. Ushering the two boys out, Damian couldn't help but notice the venomous glower both Chris and Darren shot in Ryan Murphy's direction. The man gave no reaction as the small brunette practically dragged Damian and Cameron out the room. Once they were outside the soundproofed walls, all hell broke loose.

"What the HELL, Ryan!" Darren yelled, seething, "Can't you see that the boy's fragile enough! Why not just throw even _more_ stress into the situation."

Zach and Robert both nodded, the dancer pointing out, "What you said Ryan, it was kind of… monstrous. All this for your _story_, of all things? That's out of line, even for you!"

Silence fell on the room as they awaited the man's response, and Darren couldn't help his fists from curling as the writer actually **smirked**.

The black haired boy growled, but again was silenced by a wave of this obnoxious _asshole_'s hand.

"I will explain this once, and once only." Ryan began, his voice level and his eyes not giving anything away. "The events of today had to happen, but not for the sake of my writing.."

Everyone was confused. Wait, what… if not for Ryan's writing then what?

His voice seemed small when he answered their questioning gazes, and at some point it had gone unnoticed until now that Ryan was _smiling_, "Don't you think Cameron's reaction was worth it all?"

Suddenly, it clicked. Ryan had outed Damian so forcefully, because now Cameron knew of his friend's condition, he could take care of the frail boy. They were so obviously in love and Ryan was hoping this experience would help them realise their feelings were returned.

Darren, though his heart was warmed a little by Ryan's acts, was still weary. "You must of had some other reason, though. Something's not adding up.."

The man's eyes were practically sparkling as he divulged. "Their situation… It reminds me of my fiance and I. And all we needed was a not so gentle push."

"Oh." All three men squeaked out in realisation. Well, this was slightly awkward.

As if sensing that, Ryan painted a frown unto his features and shooed the three away, claiming he had to 'write', when they could all see him pulling out his phone, most liking to speak to his fiance.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys entered the practice room, their mentors behind them.

"So guys, we'll split up to do the dancing first. Me and chris asked Erik and Zach if it would be okay to do the choreography that we did when we sang this in the show, they agreed but showed us some little moves to make it a little more intimate, as it is Pairability. So, Damian will be Kurt and Cameron will be none other than Mr. Blaine Anderson himself." Darren grinned at the mention of his character, proud. Damian, however, blushed at the very thought of being the Kurt to Cameron's Blaine. Christ, it was embarrassing. He knew he was of a smaller stature than Cameron, but to be cast as someone as… 'flamboyant' as Kurt was a little strange. Plus, what guy really saw himself as the _girl_ in the relationship before it was pointed out to him?

"Sweet." Cameron announced, smiling warmly at his fragile friend. Then he noticed the blushing boy beside him, and laughed. How cute. "Aww Damo, you embarrassed you're the girl?"

Grinning as, for once, he managed to get a smile out of his friend, he pouted when Damian hit his arm lightly. The Irish boy's eyes were bright with laughter, and Cameron couldn't help but feel like he finally had his best friend back. Now to just work on his _weight._

Cameron threw an arm around the boy's skinny shoulder, before suddenly grabbing Damian's hand and twirling him.

"Ahh!" The boy cried as suddenly his world turned very blurry. "C-Cam!"

He stumbled at the last twirl, collapsing into the Texan boy's firm grasp. Cameron grinned at him, and nothing Damian could have done then would have stopped him from beaming back at his crush, not that he wanted to be stopped. It was moment's like these that made Damian forget all of his teenage angst and problems.

Their laughter soon melded with that of the two sniggering men in the corner.

"Boys, as much fun as this is, we need to practice!" Chris laughed, before looking deviously at Damian, "A little warbler told me someone has two left feet!"

Said boys grinned, a little abashed that it was all too true.

It was Darren who moved first, with a clap of his hands he moved to the piano with his appendages hovering over the pristine ivory keys.

"Now, when we say we added some of the original choreography we mean it _loosely_ resembles our scene, but you guys have lot more touching and actual dancing as opposed to dancing around each other."

There were smiles all around, as Darren tentatively played a few of the starting chords. "Now, we're going to start with Cameron! You'll take the lead with Chris following as Damian watches Chris' movement. Okay? Then we'll work on Damian, then vocals."

The boys both nodded, before taking their positions. Cameron, uneasily sidling up to Chris and Damian, sitting on the floor and setting himself to watch.

Just then a man walked in, a large camera in hand- attached to a tripod. Wordlessly, he placed the camera down, pushed record and walked out. The rest of of the cameras in the room, which had been recording a lot of the time, were left untouched.

Admittedly, Damian was a teeny bit jealous as he watched Cameron's hand slip around Chris' waist, the other grasped in the older man's. Cameron gulped nervously as the music started up. He looked at his mentor, the man's soft brown hair reminded him of Damian's, and his eyes were encouraging. For a moment Cameron found it hard to believe he was this close to a real life celebrity, to Kurt of all people! Chris Colfer was like an idol of his, and here he was with only thoughts of Damian in his head.

Dancing with his idol, he couldn't help but feel like he was about to make a complete idiot out of himself by dancing with him. He laughed nervously under his breath, before taking the first step as the music started. It was slow, like someone was pressing pause then start on their dancing.

Chris lead from following, instructing Cameron where to place his feet as they twirled to the music. God, all Cameron could think of was soon he'd be doing this with _Damian_, and the poor Irish boy would probably be picturing _Samuel._ He lost his footing a little as a thought struck him. Was he a bad person, for choosing Damian as his duet partner? What if the boy had wanted to be paired with Samuel, instead? He bit his lip, now incredibly nervous. Hopefully Damian wouldn't resent him for this…

However, at the moment Damian's thoughts were otherwise occupied with this incredible boy in front of him. Jesus, did Cameron even know how sexy he was when he was dancing? Or, you know, just _breathing_. He had this practiced awkwardness that he completely embraced and it just became **him**, and so incredibly attractive.

_I shouldn't be thinking this about my straight best friend._ Damian thought with a colourful blush, _But hey, at least he's single now._

Optimism wasn't working, though. Cameron had told Damian earlier today that he and his girlfriend had split, and yes Damian had secretly been over the moon as he gave his friend a sympathetic hug, but it still didn't mean he stood any more of a chance with his Christian friend.

It was sort of like the whole Kurt liking Finn thing, and what Rachel had said to him. But maybe he just watched Glee too much.

Soon, Cameron and Chris were finished up, striking an intimate ending pose on the couch. Damian frowned at the dark red blush on Cameron's features. Why was he blushing? Damian pouted. It wasn't an 'I'm straight and uncomfortable with this' kind of blush, either.

It sort of looked like he was caught up thinking about somebody else with him, the observing boy realised.

_Oh well_, he sighed, _probably Lindsay or something._

"So Damian," Chris grinned gleefully, clapping his hands together, "Ready for your lesson? I'll be leading for this one!"

Before Damian could respond, positively or otherwise, he was interrupted by Cameron announcing. "Hey guys, I've got to make a quick phone call, ok?"

_Probably to his mystery crush_, Damian thought venomously as the other boy got up to leave the set. He couldn't shake the image of Lindsay being that girl on the other end of the line.

If Damian only knew how wrong he was…

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dancing was difficult for Cameron, it always had been. But being taught by Chris and Darren was better than dance boot camp with Zach. Compared to the guy's terminator-style methods of teaching them, trying to _drill_ it into their skulls, the two Glee actors were gently with him, and reassuring. He could learn the dance at his own pace.

And really that was what Cameron needed, with Damian there watching; the boy was so damn off putting! He was watching so intently, studying the moves with a soft blush on his features and he had never looked more adorable then he had with that beautiful expression. He stumbled in the move, tripping over his own clumsy feet. Chris gave him a sympathetic gaze when he saw why his current student had tripped.

It was honestly the cutest thing Chris Colfer had ever seen, and he'd seen multitudes of cute, fluffy, baby animals doing adorable things in his time.

Darren look to Chris as he was observing the boys. He was so sweet when he was doting. The curly haired man had to resist the urge to go over and just _kiss_ his best friend. Again, though, he was reminded of the show, and how it would fair in light of Darren's unrequited feelings. So here he was again, resisting an urge that felt all too natural to him, for the sake of a show he was leaving in the next year.

He'd already talked to Ryan about his choice to quit before he had even found out if he was being written out for the next season. He didn't want to be in a show without Chris, a Blaine Anderson with no Kurt Hummel was no Blaine Anderson at all. The writer and creator of Glee had been gobsmacked, to say the least. Nonetheless, he had relented when Darren explained, and asked that Chris not be told a thing.

Cameron was starting to get a hang of the dance, both of his mentors observed as the cast a glance at each other.

But mostly, it was Cameron who had noticed his improvement. He grinned, as he pictured dancing with the beautiful Irish boy who was seated just a few feet away. With a final twirl of Chris, they both collapsed onto the couch, the actor and his idol pressed close to his chest and half situated upon his lap.

Blushing at the thought of inevitably doing this part of the scene with Damian, Cameron figured he needed to call his mother before this episode aired, because she was going to be furious. And that thought filled him with a fear so intense it _literally_ made him feel sick.

He wandered over to the wall where Damian was getting up from the ground, helping his friend up absentmindedly while shuffling his feet and playing with the phone in his pocket.

Could he really do this…? He was on the verge of telling his own, very homophobic, mother that he thought he may be… you know.

He stepped outside and, with trembling fingers dialled a number he knew all too well. It was ringing, and like with his all to Maya, he was silently praying in a mantra that there was no answer. He knew he was a coward, but he didn't really mind.

Sadly, again there was no such luck as he soon heard the sound of his mother's voice, replacing the dull rings. "Robert..?"

The boy's face heated as he heard his given name, which only his parents called him by. "M-mom…"

His eyes were starting to water, he knew. The nerves were getting the better of him, he was starting to feel faint.

"Robert, what's wrong..?" His mother was comforting. Oh God, he was going to lose his family over this… But, he had to. For Damian, for himself...

"I think I might be gay, Mom."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cliff hanger, much? XD Hope I'm not keeping you guys in TOO much suspense, but yes a little more on Cameron's side of the story, sorry Damo.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my GOD 51 reviews! O_O YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! XD

But yes, on a small note I would like to dedicate this chapter to CSICMNCISFreak (hope I got your name right XD) because you never cease to make me grin like a fool with your amazing reviews! And the last one made me really happy, that I just HAD to update for ya, despite the fact it's five o clock in the morning and I have work in three quarters of an hour! XD

Hope all you guys enjoy the update!

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash, and issues with eating disorders.

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, Samuel x Hannah

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"I think I might be gay."_

Silence quickly spread throughout the room, and Cameron could only imagine his mother's shocked face. He bit his lip worriedly, clutching so desperately at the small, dainty silver cross that _she_ had given him for his sixth birthday. He was so desperately hoping that she was going to see some sense for once, that her blatant homophobia would be put aside because he was her _own_ blood, and that surely outweighed any negative beliefs she had otherwise, right?

"Sinner!" She screamed suddenly, making a very disheartened Cameron jump in fright. He guessed he was wrong then, because she sounded positively furious. "You- you VILE creature! You're FILTH!"

"M-Mom, no, I-!" he wanted to say more, to try and convince her that he was still the little boy she raised, that the twenty years of her love weren't wasted on him, because it wasn't like he was some sort of rapist or murderer or anything. He wanted to tell her so much, but before he could his infuriated mother cut him off. Because to her, gay people were of the same caliber as rapists or perverts.

"I don't want to hear it, sinner! You are NOT my son anymore!" His mother shrieked viciously. "Do not talk to me, demon!"

This was his own mother telling him these things, and Cameron couldn't help but see the truth in it when presented from someone he was so close to. And with that she hung up, leaving her own son to collapse onto the floor, as he mulled over those words again and again in his head. God, she was right…

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Damian stumbled over his own clumsy feet once again as Chris tried to lead him in the dance. All he could think was Cameron, where the bespectacled boy was, and what he was doing that was taking this long. Who could he possibly be calling? Maybe he had suddenly realised he was still in love with his now ex-girlfriend and was phoning to reconcile? The small boy shuddered at the though of his best friend out in the hall, doing just that. God, he was only depressing himself more with thoughts like this… He looked down at his shoes, dejected.

"Damian?" Chris asked, trying to look at him. He gently lifted the boy's head to look at him, noticing the boy's internal conflict. "Hey Damian, we can stop for a while if you want okay? We're doing well, you're getting the hang of the dance quite quickly."

Damian blushed, shaking his head. He _would_ finish learning this dance, so he could be the perfect duet partner for Cameron. "We'll finish this, I'm fine!"

Beaming at the boy, Kurt lined them up to begin the dance again. Nodding to Darren, the older brunette widely smiled at the younger boy trying to be as reassuring as he could. The actor slipped his hand onto Damian's waist, feeling slightly sick at the lack of flesh he felt there. Ignoring all of that, though, he started up the dance.

"So…" Chris straightened his posture, getting into a proper dancing stance. "One, two, three, one, two, three…"

And they began the dance part of the song. It was only a little segment of the song, but Damian and Cameron were still finding it a little difficult. Chris grinned, it reminded him of a certain curly haired man who had no dance ability whatsoever. His thoughts ran back to the routine as he twirled Damian away from him, doing it in such a way it looked like Damian had wriggled from his grasp which is what he wanted, as they were supposed to dance around each other a lot as the song goes on.

Damian slinked onto the couch, looking up at Chris as though he was Cameron, longing written on his features. This was acting, this was where Damian would be singing the first line of the song. He seated himself the couch to follow the boy, acting as Cameron when he would be singing the '_but baby it's cold outside.'_

In keeping with their rehearsed choreography, Damian got up and tried to move around the couch to where the makeshift door was. Really, it was a picture of a door that Darren had doodled and stuck to the wall. But it was where the door would be on the actual set. At the moment they'd just have to make do.

Chris swung the boy around to sit him back on the couch, laughing a little at Damian's slightly shocked expression. He blinked at the sudden change of position, before he remembered he was supposed to be moving. The Irish lad pushed himself up off the couch, but Chris blocked his way, as Cameron was going to, and mock-dragged him back to the couch. It was all playful, as it was supposed to be in the song.

Watching Chris as he instructed and danced with Damian, Darren couldn't help but _pine, _longing to be- just for a moment- in Damian's shoes. To be the boy who got to be so close and intimate with someone as amazing as Chris. He knew he got to be all touchy feel-y on set, but once the camera stopped rolling Darren was left yearning for more, which sucked.

He wanted _so_ badly to just tell someone, anyone, that he was completely and utterly in love with Chris freaking Colfer but he just damn well couldn't. It would ruin their friendship completely, and they were so close that Darren didn't know if could could survive loosing the younger man.

Little did he know, the brunette was thinking very similar thoughts. He was picturing his original performance of this song, with Darren. He looked so good as Blaine, but Chris was thinking of their first rehearsal…

It had been a long time, since he and the curly haired man had first met. Darren was three years his senior, and seemed to walk on set every day with an air of confidence that was just so attractive to Chris. But that day, he had been nervous, and Chris wasn't really sure why, but it was such a change to Darren that he was caught off guard.

The man had left his beautiful black curls un-gelled, as well. While dancing with Damian, he couldn't help but think back on that time, he had been so close to his crush, and Darren had looked stunning up close. He remembered everything: the way he looked so concentrated while he was dancing, the smell of his after shave, the feel of his hands. Darren had such big hands.

All in all, Chris Colfer was completely in love with his best friend. But then, how could he possibly tell him? The man was so obviously straight, it was heart breaking. So he pushed him away a little, because if Chris wasn't as close to the other man he couldn't get hurt, right..?

Meanwhile, Damian smiled to himself as he finally got the choreography down. Jesus, dancing was hard. Whoever said you didn't have to be able to dance to be on Glee was certainly lying.

As Damian collapsed onto the couch, feeling uncomfortable falling into Chris' lap as it was written that he would do with Cameron, Damian smiled contently.

However, that smile soon disappeared as he scanned the room. Wait, where was Cameron? And how had the not noticed the boy had been gone for so long? God, he felt foolish, and not to mention a VERY bad friend. Worrying his lip gently, Damian stood. What if something bad had happened to him…?

"I'm going to find Cameron." He announced to the room, not waiting for a reply as he ran out. The door slammed behind him, but he didn't care.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chris and Darren smiled widely to each other as they watched the boy hurriedly scramble out. "It's so cute that he's worried!" Chris practically squealed, feeling no need to contain his excitement from the man he considered to be his best friend.

"I know, Chris…" Darren sighed, rolling onto the couch lazily. "Did you see the way Cameron looked at the boy earlier? So protective, and yet they can't see it themselves."

Darren rolled his head idly onto Chris' lap, and had the temperature of the room risen just now? Chris was SURE it had.

"I know, they're so oblivious! I just want to knock their heads together sometimes." Chris looked down at the man resting on him, and couldn't help but let out an inaudible gulp at how close they were, scarlet creeping onto his features. God, he could just lean down and kiss him… Darren had such kissable lips. And, thanks to Ryan Murphy's somewhat genius scripting, Chris had been allowed the pleasure how finding out _just_ how soft they were. Really, Chris had truly never wanted that moment to end. But all good things had a habit of doing that, so he gets he'd just have to live with the memory of it.

And of course he had made sure to fumble his lines a few times in their takes, so they could redo it.

Mostly, he was scared of the consequences of spilling his feelings to Darren. What he if was rejected..? He'd gone through too much rejection in his life, he didn't think he could handle being rejected from the _one_ person he'd ever truly been in love with, and he just wasn't ready to admit that his love would never be accepted by Darren.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Concurrently, Damian hurried down the halls looking for Cameron. Where the heck was he?

He was so frantic about finding Cameron that he nearly missed the boy as he ran past him.

A week on from the Mad World video, and here Cameron was near enough mirroring his actions from when he first came out. The poor boy was rocking himself from his curled up position, and looked like he was desperately holding back tears. It broke Damian's heart to see his friend like this. Jesus what had _happened_ on this phone call? The boy in front of him was muttering about going to hell and all sorts, so Damian thought it might be best to intervene…

"Cameron..?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

And here they were. Cameron looked up, eyes connected with the boy who, in Cameron's opinion, was the whole fault in this situation. _He_ was the reason Cameron's own mother hated him, and had in so many words disowned him. And yet, he couldn't even bring himself to hate the Irish boy… These feelings he held, they were so much _more_ than just lusting, or even a simple crush… Cameron blushed. Was he really in love with his best friend?

Looking towards Damian, who looked so worried for him, he decided yes, it was very possible he was in love with this gorgeous, amazing boy. And for Damian, for would do anything.

He smiled weakly at the concerned boy, pulling himself up and embracing his his friend. And suddenly everything was so much better. So what if his mother didn't accept him? His best friend would, and that's what mattered.

Damian mumbled into the hug, as quiet as a whisper, "I should have been here earlier, Cam, I'm sorry…"

Cameron smiled, but Damian couldn't see it.

"Damo, I'm just happy you're here now. Honestly, I feel so much better having my best friend here!" He grinned, pulling back but keeping his hands on Damian's bony shoulders as he looked deeply into the other boy's eyes. The eyes of the boy he loved. And screw Samuel, he was going to go for this, he would _definitely_ tell Damian how he felt, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Even if he had to follow the boy back to Derry after this all was over, he would.

"Cameron?" Damian spoke in a small, hesitant voice.

"Hmm?" Cameron blinked. Damn, he'd got lost in his thoughts again.

Damian continued, biting his lip just before he spoke. "Is there… I mean… Will you tell me what happened? On the phone, I mean. I.. I don't even know who you were talking to."

The look on the older's face said it all, really, as the mood of the room instantly dropped. Cameron's features darkened as he remembered what had happened like two minutes ago, and he so desperately wanting to tell his smaller best friend everything that happened in that phone conversation but he couldn't. He just couldn't…

That would interfere with this plans to confess, and he couldn't have that.

So, for the moment at least, he kept the memories of that moment with his mother a secret, just mumbling to the boy in front of him, "I can't… Not yet. Maybe later?"

Damian seemed to understand, nodding his acceptance, a minuet smile sneaking onto his face as he stared lovingly at Cameron. It made the bespectacled boy want to grin, so that was exactly what he did.

"So," He began, "Want to call it a day on the practice, and grab some food? I'm gonna make you eat!"

Laughing, Damian and Cameron headed to the deserted cafeteria using the northern exit, both boys failing to notice their two mentors giggling to each other from behind the southern door they had entered the room in.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

SO we finally got somewhere! Cameron has FINALLY seen sense! XD And sorry guys that the update took so long. :( I've been working loads at the moment and I've hurt my wrist really badly, it's really depressing. But, you know, I've struggled through it and made a (hopefully) acceptable update! So remember to tell me what you guys think by reviewing! :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much to everyone who took time to review, and especially to the people who sent get well messages! You guys all make me feel so special, so this one's for you~!

And sorry to CSICMNCISFreak, I didn't mean to dedicate the most depressing chapter to you~ So here you go, I'll dedicate this one to you too, and _hopefully_ this one will cancel out the angst ;D

Title: The Look in Your Eyes.

Author: Gleekozoid

Warnings: Slash slash slash slash slash.

Pairings: Cameron x Damian, Samuel x Hannah, Darren x Chris (lol keep forgetting to put that one XD)

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost time for dinner by the time they got to the cafeteria, so they were joined by Hannah and Samuel, and soon after the rest of their mismatched gang.

"Hey guys!" Matheus greeted as the inseparable two sat down.

"Y'right Matheus?" Damian smiled, feeling particularly chipper in the company of his friends. Him and Cameron had a really great time this afternoon, and though he was dreading the actual eating part of this venture he loved the fact he was surrounded by people he was just so comfortable with. Well, aside from Alex, and maybe Lindsay. They made him feel particularly weary. But then, so did the thought of eating.

Maybe he could get away with avoiding food… One look at the glare Cameron was sending his way was enough to stop _that_ train of thought. Seriously, was the Texan a mind reader or something? Damian smiled at the thought. However, as everyone went to get their food from today's cafeteria pick, Damian lingered behind until it was just him and Cameron.

"Damian, please…" Cameron looked at him with puppy eyes. God, the bespectacled boy looked so cute as he held out his hand for him to take. "You need to eat."

Their was that lingering dread in the air as they both thought back to Ryan's previous comments. So, without another word of protest, Damian just sighed and stood from his seat, taking Cameron's proffered hand with a light squeeze, before he was promptly dragged off to meet with the others.

They both laughed as they ran. not quite understanding what exactly was so funny.

"Cam!" Damian wheezed at they reached the others, punching the other boy's arm lightly as he beamed at him.

It was a sight that made Cameron's breath catch. Damian was finally back, he _finally_ had his friend back and he was being sexy as ever with that velvety laughter of his.

Still giggling to himself, Damian went to the food; randomly, he picked a selection of mash, peas, etc, under the watchful eyes of his friend. He grabbed a bottled water and, for added effect, after he piled the last of the food on the plate he stuck his tongue out at Cameron before sauntering off.

Joining the table, Damian sat next to Hannah, between the ginger girl and Samuel and across from Cameron. He watched the boy pout at his seating choice, grinning.

'Serves you right' he mouthed, cheekily. His eyes were sparkling with joy, until that is Cameron flicked a pea at him…

And it hit Hannah.

Silence spread throughout the once very chatty table, everyone looking at Cameron who, in his embarrassment, pointing innocently to a very offended Matheus.

Smirking, Hannah silently took this as a sign of _war. _

However, they _were_ a Glee club, nothing could be done in a normal. She stood up, moving to the stereo her iPod in hand. Plugging it in, she strolled to _exactly_ the right song.

"Hannah… What are you doing?" Alex asked, as Cameron gulped at the frankly evil look in Hannah's eyes. Well apparently the girl didn't like food being thrown at her…

"You'll see." Was all she said, before the music of an extremely familiar tune filtered through the speakers.

She began to sing, "Right right, turn off the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal, yo?"

She pointed a carrot like she was wielding a sword, straight to Cameron, who took it as his cue to take the singing over.

"I love when it's all too much, 5am turn the radio up." He looked genuinely confused as he sang the lyrics. "Where's the rock and roll?"

It was all made very clear to him as he felt the ice cold smack of water against his face. He whipped around to look at Hannah in shock. She'd stopped the music but everyone had continued singing the song acapella, following the Warbler cover of the song. Oh God, food fight… The challenge was high in the air, as the rest of the group continued the song.

"Party crasher." McKynleigh spoke, as she grabbed at the peas on her plate.

"Penny snatcher." Lindsay joined, doing the same with her carrots, grinning at the girl next to her.

Damian grabbed a banana from the table before turning to Cameron and singing, "Call me up if you are gangster."

He grinned, doing a 'phone me' signal, before brandishing the banana like a gun and mock shooting him.

Samuel stood on his chair, belting, "Don't be fancy, just get dance-y! Why so serious?"

He shrugged comically, just before all _hell_ broke loose. Food started to fly in every possible direction, every trying to duck and weave out of the way while still continuing.

Hannah looked at Cameron, yelling "SING!" at him somewhat accusingly as he fired food at Alex, who had just hit Matheus square in the face.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong!" Cameron belted above the noise, the others joining in with melodies and harmonies as they continued firing. Following Sam's previous actions, he climbed onto the chair. "In all the right ways! All my underdogs!"

He grinned, allowing himself to be pelted with food from his very vulnerable position.

"We will never be never be, anything but loud!" He laughed, wiping mash potato from his glasses and mock glaring at Marissa, who smirked back. "And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!"

He pulled at his now food-covered outfit, mockingly acting disgusted with himself. They all laughed together, not noticing how loud they were being.

Chris and Darren, who had being walking down the halls in search of some form of food, stumbled upon the group of teens. It was all so Glee. They grinned to each other, running in and joining.

Darren interrupted the song, "Slam slam, oh hot damn, what part of party don't you understand?"

The contestants all grinned widely as their mentors joined in. And really, Darren _was_ the one most experienced with covering this song. And it was absolutely hilarious to watch Darren's shocked expression as Chris threw a handful of potato into his black curls.

"Wish you'd just freak out, can't stop, coming in hot," Darren continued, stalking closer to Chris with a dark look on his face. Wait, was was that in his hand..? Chris tried to scramble away as Darren launched the sticky soda drink all over his coworker. Laughing, he sang. "I should be locked up right on the spot, it's _so_ on right now."

Chris pouted, especially when a wayward bit of ham slapped him in the back of the head. Still, it was fun, and he brightened up considerably as he chose to butt in the singing. "Party crasher, penny snatcher!"

He stuck his tongue out at Darren, ducking behind Marissa as Darren threw more food at him. He giggled as the girl wiped peas from her hair, shooting her an apologetic glance.

After that, with no-one choosing to pick up the song, Cameron took over the main vocals again.

"Call me up if you are gangster, don't be fancy just get dance-y," He beamed at the people below him, as he tried not to slip of his vantage point of the chair. "Why so serious?"

Grabbing his bottle of soda, he shook it up, looking at all of the scared glances of the people below him. As he ripped of the lid and threw the now emptying bottle into the air, all the while singing out, "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!"

The bottle clattered to the floor, everyone dancing around it. He continued with the song. "All my underdogs, we will never be never be, anything but loud, and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks."

He grabbed another bottle, jumping off the chair where he was stood. He opened it and, making sure the others were following, raise the uncapped bottle into the air, splashing it everywhere. "Won't you come on come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass!"

They were all soaking, the sloppy remains of their dinner dripping down themselves, but they were happy. In that moment, they were all _united_, and that made this a really special moment. Even Alex seemed content with letting Cameron lead as he repeated his previous line again. "Won't you come on come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass."

His voice travelled up and down his vocal range, adding his own twists onto the words they all knew so well. They all smiled at the Cameron-style familiarity. The acapella beat boxing, mostly lead by Darren, dropped down quite quiet as the break down began. Samuel looked at his bottle in disdain, before saying in a fake camp voice. "Oh shit my glass is empty… That sucks."

Clapping him on the shoulder and shrugging, Cameron sung. "So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool…"

"You can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always…" Hannah continued for Cameron, innocently sidling up to Sam, her secret crush. "Party on our own."

With a cheeky wink, she smushed yoghurt into the boy's look black dreads. He gasped at the impact of the cold yoghurt dripping down his head. "Ahh that's cold!"

As he spoke, Cameron belted finally, "So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong!"

He sauntered to Damian, grasping the boy's chin and smiling at him as they locked gazes, his voice dropping a tiny bit softer as he half-sung, half-spoke, "In all the right ways."

Damian blushed furiously, before for the second time by Cameron being twirled by him, as the Texan crooned. "All my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud!"

Quickly, Cameron lined them all up, pointing at each one of his friends to sing a line as they neared the end of the song, his hand cocked like a gun as he moved from one to another as they sang their line.

Matheus chimed in, "And nitty gritty!"

"Dirty little freaks!" Alex boomed, snapping his fingers in a diva-esque way.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong!" Lindsay's powerful voice was strong above the noise.

Cameron 'shot' Mckynleigh and Marissa at once, using both his hands, so they both shrugged and sang, "In all the right ways!"

"All my underdogs!" Hannah chirped, slinging her arms around Marissa and Samuel who where next to her. "We will never be never be anything but loud!"

Samuel stumbled a little, blushing softly before remembering he was supposed to be a badass, almost snarling, "Won't you come on come on and raise your glass."

"Just you come on come on and raise your glass~" Chris played with the words a little, adding his own little twist to show these children just what he could do.

"Won't you come on come on and raise your glass.." Darren sang, twirling around and grinning.

Damian stepped forward, looking at Cameron, "Just you come on come on and raise your glass…"

He gazed straight into Cameron's eyes, beaming at the boy before singing out to the now silent room. "… For me."

They all burst out laughing, looking at each other. How ridiculous they all looked, it was hilarious. Various food items were dripping from each of them, and really it was kind of gross.

"_Damn_ this is disgusting!" Alex voiced, picking at himself with a little nausea.

Damian laughed, patting his banana covered shoulder. "Y'look fine, mate."

The flamboyant boy winked at him with a flirty smile, and now Damian remembered why he avoided him. Gulping nervously he shakily moved his hand away, before quickly moving away to engage in small talk with a very soaking Marissa von Bleicken.

Cameron watched him, secretly wanting to throttle Alex as he watched the openly gay boy flirt with Damian.

"ALL OF YOU, OUT!" The kitchen staff suddenly screamed, rushing out to see her _ruined_ cafeteria. With wide eyes, they all scrambled away quickly, splitting up and running out the room laughing loudly all the way.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gasping for breath, Cameron looked around to see who he'd been following, a little disappointed to not see Damian's pretty blue eyes in the instrument store room.

"So, that was fun!" Hannah laughed, wheezing the same as Cameron.

"Yeah…" Samuel breathed, collapsing onto the floor.

Cameron and Hannah joined him, all three Glee Project members lying down on the floor and just resting a second.

A comfortable silence spanned out between the trio, as they just stared at the nothing of the white ceiling above them. It was nice, not really awkward like it would be for anyone else.

Hannah sighed contently, grateful to be so very close to Sam. Still, she couldn't stay quiet for long, it just wasn't within her nature.

"Does this remind you guys of that one scene in the Lion King, or is it just me?" Hannah giggled. "I can be Pumbaa, Sam here is Timone and Cameron can be Simba!"

Sam's mood darkened at Hannah likening herself to Pumbaa. Couldn't she see how beautiful she was? She was big, and that totally made her more pretty then all the other girls to Sam. How wanted to hold some horrible _twig_ in their arms, really?

Still, Sam let it slide so he could add, in a stage whisper to Hannah. "That makes Damian the girl lion, then!"

Cameron blushed brightly and sputtered on the air, earning him a nudge from Hannah. "Aww, is Cam embarrassed?"

She giggled at his reaction, as he tried so hard to deny it. "Cameron Mitchell you should TELL the boy!"

Samuel nodded in agreement, looking at the red faced Texan. "Dude you totally should, he needs to know!"

"I can't…" Cameron mumbled, holding back from saying why. Hopefully the others wouldn't push it.

No chance. "_WHY?"_ They both chimed, slightly annoyed at the oblivious boy.

"Because…" He said sorrowfully, looking back to the ceiling. "He's in love with someone else."

They both blinked, looking at Cameron as though he was crazy.

Sam was the first to ask the question on both their lips. "Who..?"

This was unbelievable, seriously. How did Cameron not see his _own_ crush was madly in love with him! They both felt the damn same! Hannah wanted to knock their heads together.

"I.." Cameron closed his eyes, feeling physically sick. "I think it's you, Sam."

Sam laughed, before realising his fellow Christian really wasn't kidding. "Wait.. that wasn't a joke? _Cameron_, Damian does NOT have a crush on me! Why would he when he's completely in love with YOU."

It felt like someone had dropped an incredibly heavy sack of potatoes onto his stomach, Cameron thought at that moment. "Wait, what?"

His voice was shaky, uncertain he had heard that correctly.

Grinning like the cat that caught the freaking huge canary by the name of Cameron, Hannah repeated for Sam. "Damian is in love with you, it's easy to see!"

He choked. Literally, he had to sit up because he was choking on his own saliva. He was freaking out! "No. Why.. _What?_"

"You know dude, it's funny to see you like this and all but we're not going to repeat again, 'kay?" Sam chuckled, a sound which Hannah found very hot indeed.

Suddenly, it clicked for Cameron. Oh God, how had he been so stupid and _blind_?

_"You could say you know him…"_ Duh, Cameron! It was so blatantly obvious now that Damian had been talking about him. And that thought brought an impossibly big smile to his face.

Seeing her close friend's goofy grin, Hannah laughed at the fact that, finally, it had clicked. She sent a grateful look to Samuel, which he appreciated. She looked so pretty like that, mouthing 'thank you' to him that he practically swooned at the sight of her.

"I have a plan." He stated, joy radiating out of his every pore. And so, the rest of the afternoon the trio spent devising the perfect plan for Cameron to confess.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oooo, suspense! XD Well, not for me but for you guys! I already _know_ what's gonna happen, and how the three pairings are all gonna get together. Also, I only just noticed this fic is over _20,000_ on the word count. Holy Jesus O_O

Anyway, so yeah Chapter 7. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
